Don't Push Me
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: At Tori's new school, Hollywood Arts, there is a certain group of guys that all students, even the teachers fear. They are called BTR, and each boy comes from the most powerful and wealthy families in America! But what happens when Tori stands up to James Diamond one day? Will it be war, or does he secretly love her? At the same time, Tori starts crushing on Kendall. Love triangle!
1. Welcome to Hollywood Arts

_**Okay, so this story is a Big Time Rush and Victorious crossover. The characters will be OCC (out of character) most of the time. In this story, "Big Time Rush" is not a band, but a name for the group of boys, like a gang. James and Kendall are the leaders of "Big Time Rush" in my story. I'll explain more as we get more into the plot. **_

* * *

Tori's POV

Hi, I'm Tori Vega. This is my first day at the famous school for super talented people, Hollywood Arts. What is an ordinary girl like me doing here? Well, apparently, I must have some sort of talent, because I am actually here on full scholarship. Hollywood Arts is also known as the school for very rich people. My family is not in the poor class, but there is no way I they could have afforded to send me here on full tuition.

So how did I get the scholarship? Well, I'll make my story brief...technically, it should have been my sister. At my old school, we used to have this show case, where talent scouts from all over the U.S. would come and watch the kids perform. It was a huge deal, because if you had potential you could get a record deal and become famous over night!

Well, what happened was that my sister Trina was supposed to perform, but her tongue swelled up due to allergic reaction. So I was forced to take my sister's place, since it was a shame that all the dancers and musicians might have rehearsed a lot for nothing. It turns out, I'm pretty comfortable on stage. I was pretty surprised at my ability as well as my sister, friends, and parents.

That's how I got recognized by the principal of Hollywood Arts. Honestly, I froze when he asked if I wanted to attend their famous school. I mean, I'm just plain me, and those kids were crazy talented.

However, I'd be a fool to pass up a chance like that, so I accepted.

And here I am today, in front of the famous school...Hollywood Arts. School where all the famous people have gone to.

I took a deep breathe as I walked into the school. I held my breathe when I saw the hallway. Lockers were decorated in many unusual ways...like one kid's locker was covered with scissors while someone else's locker was a piano.

I looked in awe at the many talented people as I stepped into the hall. Some kids were playing trumpets and saxophones. They produced such beautiful noises and I instantly grew jealous that they had such talent. Near the stairs, there were dancers, carrying one another, then jumping in the air doing a few flips. At one end of the hall, there were cheerleaders, doing their routines, bringing spirit to the school.

This whole place was just a jungle! This was nothing like how I thought it be like.

I walked down the hall, eventually finding my locker. It was not hard to find, since it seemed to have stood out. It was the only plain, normal locker in this hall. I opened it, putting in some of my new books.

As I'm closing my locker, a hyper looking red headed girl jumps next to me.

"Hi!" she says in a high pitched voice which I found adorable.

"Hi!" I said happily back, hoping I could make friends with her.

"You must be new here! I'm Cat!" she said jumping up and down like a spring.

"Oh, like the animal cat!" I said playing along with her happiness.

I guess it was the wrong thing to say, because suddenly, she says angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I backed away a little scared. "Nothing...I just think cats are cute.."

Suddenly, her bubbly mood comes back. "I know, right!" she says clapping her hands together.

I nodded, a bit weirded out by her sudden mood swing. Was she always like this?

"Which class do you have first?" Cat asked me.

I showed her my schedule.

"Hey! We have most of our classes together! I can show you to your classes!" she said happily.

I smiled. "Thanks Cat!" I said as she took my hand and pulled me to our first class.

* * *

Thank god it was finally lunch time...minus the crazy hallways and some weird teachers, Hollywood Arts was like an ordinary school after all. Math and English class was boring as usual. Science somewhat intrigued me when our teacher mixed the wrong chemicals together and causing it to explode.

Cat was bubbly and happy the whole day, introducing me to many people. Many of them, I found...interesting.

Anyways, at lunch today, I sat with Cat and her friends, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie (and Rex).

Jade was...scary. She carried around scissors everywhere. I had nothing against her of course, just as long as her scissors stayed away from my skin.

Beck was seemed to be the most normal out of all them. He seemed cool, and had really nice hair. When I pointed this out, Jade instantly got angry at me, and I was already on bad terms with her. Turns out, she was Beck's boyfriend.

Andre was cool, too. He was a fantastic piano player, and he showed me some of his songs that he had written. In fact, he was playing his keyboards right now while we ate lunch!

Robbie is...interesting. I mean, he was really smart and...interesting. Yeah, I don't want to say anything mean about the guy, since he is nice. But he carries a large pear pad around all the time, and has a puppet on his hand all the time named Rex. What was even weird was that Rex seemed to always bully Robbie.

I was just glad to make some friends on my first day of school. I'm not the type of person that is very social, I'm more like the quiet one, who doesn't like seeking out attention.

Suddenly, the doors of the cafeteria open, and four guys, dressed up like rich, famous people walks in. Their presence seemed to have an affect on the people in the cafeteria, because the moment they walked in, everyone was quiet. Andre stopped playing his piano, Cat stopped telling her story about her weird brother, Jade stopped playing with her scissors, I mean the whole place just froze. I suddenly just noticed a V.I.P. area in the back of the cafeteria, where the four mysterious guys were headed.

They were...good looking. I blushed as I thought about that. However, it went away when I saw the brunette guy punch a boy who had accidentally dropped his food tray in their way.

Is he allowed to do that?

I whispered to my friends, "Is that even allowed?"

Andre whispered to me, "If you are part of BTR", he said.

"BTR?" I asked.

Beck answered. "They are the most talented guys at our school. Singing, acting, dancing, instruments, you name it".

"They are also the richest at out school", Jade said with a grimace.

"See that Spanish guy? That's Carlos Garcia. He's a player whose heir to a rich company that his father owns" Beck whispered. "The guy next to him is Logan Mitchel. He only dates older, married supermodels and has ties to the underground".

"And that dirty blonde guy is Kendall Knight. He's one of the leaders of BTR and practically owns several big business companies", Andre said.

"How about that brunette that just punched that kid?" I whispered.

Jade rolled her eyes at his direction. "Oh, James Diamond, the 'pretty boy' of the group, and the other leader of the group. He is the heir of a very important finance group to the U.S."

Cat added, "He practically holds the fate of the America's future in his hands, so it is very important that no one messes with him".

"Or any of them", Robbie said. "They come from the most powerful families in America. Once you do something that gets any of them annoyed, they will bully you and drive you out of this school".

Beck whispered. "I also heard that even when you are out of this school, they will still find a way to make your lives miserable..."

"Why can't the principal do something about this?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Andre asked. "They are come from THE most powerful families in America. They donate a great deal to the school to the point where the principal can say nothing about their actions. Even the teachers fear them".

"They have the privilege to anything they want. If they want the answers to the next test, the teacher must oblige to their need. If they want to bully a student, no one can do anything about it. They don't even have to show up for their classes and they aren't marked absent", Beck said.

I folded my arms and scoffed, "They sound like a bunch of spoiled brats to me".

"They are", Jade said. "Just the other day, this kid named Sinjin accidentally squirted a drop of orange juice into James's eye. Next thing you know, he was in the hospital the next day..."

Wow...I thought to myself as I watched the four boys eat lunch in the back of the room in their V.I.P. area.

The blonde one...Kendall...for some reason, I find him especially attractive. Even James, the cruel hearted guy who just beat up the poor kid before...

I never thought that such people could ever exist. One thing was for certain, I would not get in their way. After hearing my friend's stories about them, I'm kind of scared. Powerful families who hold the future of America in their hands...I'd hate to think what would happen if I was ever noticed by them.


	2. BTR Boy Eavesdropping?

Tori's POV

Last class of the day...vocal lessons. Cat, Jade, and Andre were in my class. I walked with them to our classroom.

I couldn't stop thinking about those four boys...for some reason, they intrigued me. Especially the leaders...Kendall and James.

They frightened me more than they attracted me. Especially the fact that the future of America laid in their hands...man, we are screwed! ...don't tell anyone I said that!

Our teacher seemed friendly enough. I introduced myself in front of the class. She then played the video of my performance at the big show case. I blushed as the video played. Everyone looked pretty impressed by it and applauded once it was done playing.

"Well Tori, do you think you can sing something for us now?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, sure...what should I sing?" I asked nervously.

Cat jumped from her seat. "Oooh! How about L.A. Boyz? I can sing with you!"

I smiled. "Sure! Thanks Cat!" I said gratefully.

The teacher smiled at her enthusiasm and played the song.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I stretched out my arms and yawned. We had just had our lunch. I enjoyed watching Carlos and Logan beat up the chef for mixing up their food orders. People these days...

"Be sure to fire the chefs!" James said into his cellphone, probably talking to the principal. He hung up after that and leaned back in his chair. He looked at his watch.

"Man, its only 2:00...what should we do?" he said boredly.

I shrugged my shoulders. Everything was absolutely silent...except for a very distant music playing. I could barely make it out, but it was annoying the hell out of me. I slam my fist on the table and get up from my seat. The guys look at me in surprise.

"Where are you going Ken?" Logan asked curiously.

"I'm gonna go shut that stupid music down", I said, already heading out of the cafeteria.

I walked down the hallway. Ugh, how repulsive. I never had been down this hallway before. This is the hallway that all those other commoners and losers walk down in everyday. I stop a little to hear in which direction the music is coming from.

...the music room. Duh, why didn't I think of that? I mentally hit myself in the head as I used the elevator to go to the second floor.

The music got louder and louder as I advanced towards the music room. Sounded like two girls singing...one voice did stand out, but I never heard it before. I stopped before the door outside the music room and peered in.

_"Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not_  
_What you doin' all alone?_  
_Come show me what you got, boy_  
_Show me what you got, got boy_  
_What you got boy show me what you... GOT!" _sang a brunette girl I have never seen before.

She was actually not half as bad as I thought she was. I stayed to listen to the rest of the song.

_"Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_  
_You know they got, got the goods_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_  
_Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_  
_You know they really get, get to you_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_  
_Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [X6]_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz" _sang the brunette and that annoying red head...what was her name. Something stupid like an animal.

I watched as the brunette girl and that red head girl take a bow and both took their seats. The class applauded greatly at their performance.

'Ha!' I scoffed on the inside. Such amateur performance! I shook my head and walked away. I couldn't help but think about that brunette girl. She wasn't that bad looking. In fact, she was kind of cute. I smirked to myself as I walked back to the cafeteria where the guys were at.

* * *

Tori's POV

Woo! I performed on stage with Cat and it was awesome! I never had so much fun singing before! We even did a little dance here and there. We shook our hips and twirled to the beat of the song. Everyone, including the teacher thought we were terrific. I thought so too.

We were finally dismissed from school. It was only the first day and I already had a blast!

"Honk! Honk!"

I turned around and saw my sister Trina in her car, waiting for me impatiently. Since when did Trina pick me up for school?

"Tori! Get over here!" she yelled. Everyone turned her way, and I felt my face turn really red as I rushed over to her car.

"Do you need to scream that loud?" I asked her annoyed.

"Well, you didn't see me at first", she said.

I rolled my eyes. She instantly changed the subject as she put the car in gear. "So, how was school?" she asked.

"Awesome! I made new friends and I-" I started to say, but she held her hand up to my face.

"Shh! I gotta make an appointment for a foot massage!" she said dialing her phone while driving which I'm sure is dangerous.

I sighed as I leaned back into the car seat. That's my sister for you. I thought about how my day went. Most of all, I kept thinking about BTR. It's just that, this is something I have never seen before. Students that control the school...I understand if its like a popular queen bee or something, but BTR just takes that to a whole new level.

Somehow, I couldn't stop thinking of the dirty blonde hair...


	3. The Bold Move

_**So sorry for the LONG wait! I'm gonna post several chapters I have already written today for you guys!**_

* * *

Tori's POV

Within the one month I have been to Hollywood Arts, I have to say, I have been having a good time. I've been hanging out with the usual group of friends, Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and on the occasion Jade, if she is in a good mood.

Who am I kidding? She is NEVER in a good mood. Especially with her snipping those scissors all the time! God she is scary!

I've pretty much adjusted to my school schedule. All my teachers seem pretty good, except for our acting teacher…Sikowitz. Yeah, you can probably tell, just by looking at his name, he is weird. Then again, every I have met at this school is weird.

"Tori! You comin' to lunch?" Andre asked me as the bell for lunch period rang.

"Yeah, I just gotta get something from my locker", I said.

He nodded. "K, hurry!" he said leaving to go to the cafeteria.

I quickly gathered my books and went to my locker to get my lunch. I opened my newly decorated locker, which says "Make it Shine", the song I did for the showcase. It even lights up! How cool is that? I'm finally fitting in with the kids at this school!

Suddenly, I hear a sudden hush all over the hall I'm in. Everyone is silent…what's going on?

I hear footsteps coming my way. All the students quickly clear out of the way, making a path for the footsteps. I stand at my locker silently, already knowing those footsteps.

It was BTR. Those four guys again….ugh! Man, they annoy the crap out of me! Just who did they think they were? It's not like they earned their fortunes by themselves. What gave them the right to rule over this school? I shook my head as I turned back to my locker.

Let's see…my lunch, my books for vocal lessons…do I need anything else, I thought to myself. I guess that was it.

I turned around, and to my surprise and horror, I'm face to face with BTR, or rather, the leaders, James and Kendall.

I try to show no expression, hiding my rising fear on the inside. They do the same back at me. I feel both their eyes just staring at me. I dare not move or make a sound.

Finally, the brunette chuckles. "New girl I take it", he says. Wow, he must be very ignorant, since I have been at this school for more than a month now. Then again, it's better that he doesn't know me for my sake.

Kendall smirks. "I guess so. Apparently a commoner", he says smugly. They walk away, doing their stupid little strut.

Commoner, huh? Well, that just proves that I didn't need to BUY talent to get into this school, unlike them.

* * *

Lunch was rather quiet for some reason today. I didn't really mind though, I had some work to catch up on anyways.

Suddenly, I hear a squeal.

Cat.

I stood up from my lunch table and gazed at the horror across the cafeteria from where I was sitting at.

It seemed like Cat was holding a full tray of food while trying to get napkins at the back of the cafeteria.

Yup, the back of the cafeteria, right near where BTR's exclusive table was. Probably while trying to get some napkins, she must have tripped and accidentally dropped her tray with a bowl of soup, right onto James Diamond's right shoe.

Oh man, she was screwed. BTR would torture her and drive her out of this school. I watched as James angrily walked up to her and raised his hand to punch her. Cat just stood hunched down, whimpering.

"Hey!" came a voice that surprised everyone, especially me…considering that it was my voice that spoke out.

Cat looked at me, looking terrified. Beck, who was sitting next to me, whispered, "Don't push it Tori".

James slowly turned his head in my direction, along with the rest of the members of BTR. He gave me a deadly look that shook me on the inside. I still didn't let it show, however. I had no idea whether what I was doing right now was brave and heroic, or just foolish and stupid. I was kind of leaning towards option two at this point.

James walked slowly towards me, never taking his eyes off of me. Every student in the cafeteria was holding his or her breath, waiting to see what would become of me.

At last, me and James were only about two feet away from each other, staring directly into each other's eyes. You can probably feel the tension outside of the cafeteria, because even though I couldn't see, I heard more footsteps coming into the cafeteria, probably to watch James beat me up.

He smirked suddenly, to my surprise. He crossed his arms as he inched closer to me. "Think you're a tough girl, huh?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

James snickered and turned back to his table. "I don't know why I bother wasting my time with you…" he said.

At that point, I felt my blood boiling red in anger. I take a loud step forward. "You are pathetic!" I shouted.

He turned back around at me, looking more surprised than angry. I see this and continue. "You are such a spoiled brat! You shouldn't be picking on anyone in this ENTIRE school, and you know why? Because they are better than you! No one but you had to BUY their way into this school! You're the pathetic loser! Quit pushing us around!" I screamed out with as much venom in my voice as I could possible use.

James and everyone else in the cafeteria stare at me open mouthed in shock and horror.

I see James recover fast from this shock however, and is suddenly shaking in rage. "Why you little—", he says as he raises his hand to punch me, but before he even finished his sentence, I raise my fists and punch him hard in the jaw first.

This totally knocks the wind out of him and he is thrown to the floor.

His eyes widened at me as he touched the corner of his mouth, which was bleeding a little.

I hear gasps from all the students. I turn slowly around the cafeteria and see the faces of many frightened spectators.

I see Carlos and Logan rushing over to aid their fellow leader, but Kendall stays where he is. His eyes widened at me in shock and I make eye contact with him for a few seconds. I quickly turned away and felt myself blush for some reason.

I turned back to James, who is still on the floor, his hands still on his jaw where I had punched him.

He doesn't appear angry. He just looks at me in shock.

I wasn't gonna wait for a response from anyone. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the cafeteria. As I ran out, I noticed the students moved towards the side, clearing a path for me. They were probably frightened of me now, but I was the one who should be fearing the most.


	4. The Surprising Meeting

Tori's POV

I'm the first one to the music room, but I looked at my watch and see that I'm 20 minutes early.

Well, my lunch was cut short when I ran out of the cafeteria, so I guess that's reasonable. Images of what had just happened kept popping up in my head. I kept seeing images of the moment of when I punched James. It just replayed over and over in my head.

I think I am going crazy at this point. I had to go cool my head off somewhere. Instantly, I ran from the music room. I ran all the way down the hall way to the emergency exit door. No one ever came here, since this emergency fire escape was so far away from all of the class rooms. I came here whenever I needed a quiet place to study.

This fire escape was on the outside of the school building, so I sometimes would just sit on the steps and just take in the view of the town, just for relaxation.

Today, however, I just pushed the door open and ran to the edge of the fire escape and screamed, "BTR IS STUPID!"

It felt good to let it out. No one would hear me since this was at the back of the school.

"Is that so?" a voice behind me made me jump.

My heart sank when I who had been watching by the doorway. The blonde boy smirked.

I wanted to be angry with him, but for some reason, I couldn't let my anger out at the moment. Instead, I stuttered, "W-What are you doing here?"

Kendall chuckled. "This is where I usually do my reading or just simply to take a nap".

Wait, does that mean…has he been watching me?

As if he read my thoughts, he said, "You like to talk to yourself a lot, don't you?"

I turned red in embarrassment. Then, that embarrassment quickly was replaced with anger.

"So you've been eavesdropping on me!" I said defensively.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders as if it weren't his fault. "Hey, you kept interrupting my sleep", he said in an annoyed tone.

I scoffed. "You know what? Whatever. You four boys are all the same…"

He turned around to exit. But before he did, he muttered, "Don't push it, cause James will get you back".

With that, he left me alone at the fire escape. Good riddance.

However, his words kept repeating in my head…._James will get you back_.

Should I be worried? Of course I should, but this is no reason to freak out like the other kids. I just punched James in the jaw. What's the worst he could do to me? Punch me back? I would just block it.

I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good fighter. My sister, Trina, who is really good with the martial arts, taught me karate, judo, kickboxing, and even wrestling. I'm not stronger than most guys, but I'm small and fast, so I am able to defend myself.

But seriously, what will James do with me?

* * *

Cat's POV

I feel horrible. Even more horrible than when my brother put mayonnaise in my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Tori defended me from James Diamond, but I should be the one that's in trouble. Word is that BTR is declaring war on her.

By declaring war, I don't mean like World War I, or World War II, or World War III…wait, was there a third world war? Ugh, focus Cat!

Anyways, when BTR declares a war on someone, it means that they will do whatever it takes to drive that person out of school. They would bully them, make their friends turn against them, make them fail their classes, and stuff like that.

This was a war that BTR always won, so I wouldn't even call it a war. Even if the person surrenders, BTR will still attack the person with no mercy.

I wanted to help Tori, but I'm too scared. Even Jade secretly fears BTR, and she is the scariest person I know.

Vocal lessons is our next class. I hope Tori shows up; she ran out of the cafeteria after she punched James. Everyone just stared in disbelief. Even James shut up for once.

I honestly hope Tori is okay though….

The door opens and a solemn Tori walks in. I say, "Hey Tori!" in a perky voice to try to cheer her up. She gives me a small smile and wave before she takes her seat.

The door opens again and someone else comes in. I hear myself gasping along with all the other members of the class. Only Tori remains silent, but I see her eyes widening when she saw the person.

It's Kendall Knight.


	5. Kidnapped!

Tori's POV

"Mr. Knight!" our vocal teacher exclaimed in surprise.

Kendall smirked as he looked around the room. What was he doing here? Was he gonna avenge James by doing something to me? Was he gonna humiliate me in front of the class?

"I came to attend class of course", he said smoothly.

Class? I thought BTR never attended their classes. And what are the chances of me having the same vocal classes as him? I'll probably make a fool out of myself in front of him.

The teacher looked bewildered. "O-Of course, come on in and take a seat", she said.

There was only one empty seat which was the one in the back of the classroom, right next to where I sat. I groaned on the inside. Suddenly, I feel a bunch of eyes on me.

I honestly felt like disappearing right there where I sat. Seriously, can this day get anymore crappy?

Kendall gave me a smugged smile as he sat in the chair next to me.

"What, the Kendall Knight is NOT sitting on a throne today?" I asked him sarcastically.

He stretched out his arms. "Nah, besides, I think class will be a little more interesting now". He saw some girls sitting at the front staring at him and gave them a wink. The girls squealed in delight as I rolled my eyes. He saw this.

"Wish I would do that to you?" he asked with a very arrogant tone.

I smirked at him sarcastically. "Sure Kendall, when Hell freezes over".

He looked at me in surprise which made me smile. I turned back towards the teacher. Yet for some reason, I would turn my head to sneak a few glances at the blonde. He caught me looking and smirked.

I felt myself turning red. Gah! Why can't I get him out of my head?

I turned my attention directly back on our teacher, who was saying names…was it a group project?

"Okay, Cat and Jade will work together. Andre and Beck will work together. Kendall and Tori—"

"Say what?!" I yelled from my seat in surprise. Of all the people in the room, I was working with Kendall!

The teacher looked at me in surprise. "You and Kendall will be working on the song project together. You guys will write a song and perform a duet. This is worth 90% of your grade for this trimester, which is ending in one month. That is when the project is due".

One month? Well, I did come into this school pretty late in the year. It was already November and the trimester ended in December.

Kendall interrupted my thoughts. "One month to write a whole song, huh? Guess that means we have to spend a lot of time together writing it…" he said smirking at me. "Or else, we fail for this trimester".

I scoffed. "Since when did YOU care about your grades?"

He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I guess I will have to work with him if I didn't want to fail…

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"When she gets out of school, just grab her quickly and bring her to our place. James would know what to do with her", came a mysterious voice.

"That girl had got some guts…" came another guy's voice.

"Yup, she is very interesting…"

"And attractive, too". The guy was slapped by his friend. "Oww!"

* * *

Tori's POV

Finally the bell rang. Me and Kendall said nothing to each other for the rest of the period. I don't see how I can do this project with him. I guess I'll have to try to get Andre to help me with the song…but I needed to sing the song as a duet with Kendall. Would he sing?

I thought about all this as I walked out the school building. I didn't even realize I was the last one out.

Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth and another is holding both my hands together. I can't see who my kidnapper is, but I knee him in the stomach as hard as I can. Unfortunately, he had a friend who also held me. I felt something hard hit my head and I was out.


	6. Mixed Feelings and Thoughts

Tori's POV

I groaned as I lifted my head up slowly. I slowly started to move my hands and legs as well, just realizing that they are tied together.

Where am I? I opened my eyes slowly as I adjust to the light…

To my surprise, I realized I was in a comfortable bed…but my hands and legs were tied together. What kind of kidnappers were they? What did they want with me?

"Well, well, well. Someone's finally awake", came a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw James sitting in an expensive looking chair. In fact, I've only noticed now the type of room I was in. It was a very formal and rich looking room, like a king and queen's bed room.

Hold the phone…what was James gonna do to me? My head was spinning a lot at this point. So, he kidnaps me and ties me up, but he put me in a fancy looking room…

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a demanding voice. I try to stare him down as angrily as I could, but to my surprise, he chuckled.

He got up from his chair and started walking around the room slowly. "You seem like a very interesting girl…Tori Vega was it? Well, what you did at lunch this afternoon took me by surprise. No one has ever stood me up like that…especially for a friend". He chuckled at this.

"Look, if you're gonna torture me or something, I—" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not that low", he said quietly.

My eyes widened at this. I scoffed in response. "Really? And it wasn't low to attempt to hit a girl today at lunch? Besides, why am I kidnapped and tied up here? Obviously you want to get me back for what I did at lunch".

He looked in the eye, looking annoyed. "I'm not the one that kidnapped you, it was Logan and Carlos…" he said.

"But you probably told them to do this to me", I said. Why couldn't he just get this thing over with? I really wasn't in the mood to be waiting.

"So you don't believe me", he scoffed.

"Give me a good reason why I should believe someone like you", I replied back with as much venom in my voice as I possibly could use.

He didn't answer. Instead, he came up to me and began untying the ropes. When he was done, he walked silently out of the room. I guess it meant I could go now.

I quickly left the room, and went down the stairs. This was a huge place! It was practically a castle. Never seen any place so fancy and formal and rich…

I finally made my way outside the mansion. I walked on the sidewalk of the enormous front lawn, which had a long pond going down the center. It was like the White House lawn! This family must be very rich!

I walked quickly off the property and began walking slowly to my house, thinking about all that had just happened. What was that all about? Why did James let me go after I was sure he was going to torture me… did he have something different planned for me?

* * *

"Tori, wake up!" Beck tapped me hard on the back.

"Huh? Where am I?" I said. I must have been sleeping again. I couldn't get any sleep what so ever last night. I couldn't stop thinking about James.

"We are having lunch…", Cat said slowly.

Oh, that's right! We were having just having some lunch in the cafeteria! I hope I didn't fall asleep in my tuna salad.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt everyone stiffen up beside me. All eyes were on me. That seemed to be a becoming habit here, and I haven't even been to this school for more than two months!

I turned my head and realized why people were gawking at me. Kendall smirked when he looked down at me.

"Can we go work on that song?" he asked. He remembered! The way he was acting yesterday, I thought I would have to do it myself.

"Um", I wasn't sure what to say. I looked around at the gaping faces of everyone at the table. "S-sure, I guess".

He waited patiently as I put my lunch away and gathered my books. Without saying a word, he led me to the back of the cafeteria, at BTR's V.I.P. section.

He removed one of the red, velvet ropes and signaled me to come in. I was about to take a step when I saw Carlos and Logan staring at me in surprise. Their surprised faces turned into glares.

Scared of what they might do to me (like kidnapping me yesterday), I backed away. But Kendall did a very unexpected thing and glared at THEM. "She's with me cause we need to write a song".

Logan and Carlos gave him a bewildered look as I did to him as well.

He smirked and nodded that it was alright to be in their V.I.P. section. James wasn't there for some reason today. Good, especially after our confrontation yesterday, I didn't want to face him.

As I entered the V.I.P. space, I turned around and looked at the cafeteria. Of course, everyone was staring at me. I quickly turned away to hid my red face and went to go take a seat at a table, face to face with Kendall.

"So, how should we do this?" I asked him.

He just sat there, watching my every movement. "Have you ever wrote a song before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Suddenly, a voice nearly makes me jump out of my seat. "What is SHE doing here?"

I don't even need to look to see that it was James. Kendall remained calm, though. "She's with me", he simply said.

I saw James raise an eyebrow. "Dating?"

"No, working on a school project".

I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I saw James's shoulders relax a bit. What the hell…this guy was impossible to read sometimes…

Then James gave Kendall a curious look. "Since when do YOU do work?"

Kendall kept his bored looking face on, even though James kept pushing all these questions on him. "None of your business".

I didn't know what to do. We didn't appear to be getting any work done, and James kept glancing at me, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

James finally gave a frustrated groan and left the cafeteria, leaving everyone bewildered.

Kendall, for some reason had a smirk on his face.

The bell for the next class rang. The cafeteria became noisy again at once.

"Better head for your next class", Kendall said to me.

I nodded and got up with my books. "You coming?"

He scoffed. I took that as a no. I walked out of the V.I.P. area and out of the cafeteria, heading to vocal class. I wasn't paying much attention in class, since it was a boring endless lecture about auto-tune and how she hated how it is used too many of our musics today.

When the vocal teacher step outside the room to get a drink of water, everyone instantly crowded around my desks.

"What?" I asked them.

Everyone started asking me about my relationship with Kendall. I kept trying to tell them we had no relationship. Then I started to think about it…why the hell was Kendall acting so nice to me at the cafeteria today?

I rolled my eyes at the thought of him having a crush on me, which everyone was suggesting. I think he made it pretty clear to me that along with the rest of BTR, he dislikes me.

I thanked my stars when class was over. I had to push through the crowd of people who kept pestering me with questions and ran to the fire escape.

When I reached the door, I took a deep breath and sat down at one of the steps, with my hands covering my face.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

About seven steps down, I saw the blonde boy rise up a little, probably was taking a nap at the bottom step.

"I think I am", I said leaning my head back.

He smirked at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He didn't answer. Instead, I watched as the smirk on his face turned into the emotionless face he usually had.

"Don't think of me as your friend", he said plainly. He walked out of there without another word.

Friend…I never even thought of him as a friend. What the hell is he to me? I would go with enemy, but he hasn't really done anything done to me to be labeled an enemy….


	7. Curious

**_Okay, first I would like to say...I'm freaking out! BTR and Victoria Justice are doing a summer tour together! How awesome is that?! Haha, sorry, I jut had to say..._**

* * *

Tori's POV

Ever since our confrontation at the fire escape, I haven't seen Kendall at all. For a whole week now, I haven't seen him in the back of the cafeteria with his group. I wondered what happened to him…

Whatever, I don't care what happened to him. I could totally care less about him. Like he said, we weren't friends.

I don't want to be hanging out with people like him anyways.

* * *

James's POV

I pulled out a cigar and sat across Logan and his lady. I don't even know her name, and I don't think Logan does either. He brings a new one almost every week. I chuckled at the thought of that.

We were at Carlos's night club he owned. We had a private room in the back where we could hang out.

Carlos came and sat with us. I offered him a cigarette and he accepted one.

"Thank James. It's pretty seems more lonely around here without Kendall, doesn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, how long is he staying in Europe for?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. I really couldn't care less right now. Me and Kendall are pretty tight with one another, but lately, not so much.

Carlos then looked he had remembered something. "Oh yeah, speaking of Kendall, you know that girl he was working with at lunch last week? What was her name…Tori something?"

"Tori Vega", I muttered softly.

"What are we gonna do with her? It be a shame to ruin that pretty face of hers, but anyone who messes with BTR gets the bag", Logan said. I noticed that the girl who was sitting next to him kept trying to get his attention.

"Loggie, baby", she said to him. "I got you a present". She pulled out some kind of document.

"It's my divorce paper for my husband. That way, WE could be together", she said happily.

Logan rolled his eyes. He got up from his seat, taking the girl with him towards the door. "Yeah…well I don't see US working out. Good-bye". With that, he shoved her out the door and locked it.

Carlos shook his head and chuckled. Logan shrugged his shoulder, "What? She was just…annoying".

I leaned back in my seat as I tossed my cigarette onto an ashtray. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about that Tori Vega…she seemed interesting. I don't know why, but it bothered me seeing her and Kendall together.

I don't like her! It's not possible for someone like ME to love a commoner.

If she is a commoner, though, how is she attending Hollywood Arts? Perhaps she was on a scholarship…that meant she would have to be really talented.

I wanted to learn more about this girl…

* * *

Tori's POV

Geometry homework was the worst…all these annoying little math problems were hurting my head! I need some water.

"Trina! Can you toss me a water bottle?" I asked her from the living room couch. Trina was doing some weird thing in the kitchen with avocados. She was smashing them and smearing her face with the green, slimy stuff.

She tossed me a water bottle…empty. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat and went to get myself a FILLED water bottle.

"Gee, thanks a lot Trina", I said sarcastically. She had her head in the avocado paste now so she didn't hear me. Yeah, she's weird.

I groaned as I remembered about my music project. I still had to write a song with Kendall and perform a duet. We had less than 3 weeks to submit a decent song and we still haven't done a thing.

Guess I'll have to work with Andre on this after all. I was to have him as a friend. In fact, all my friends had special individual talents of their own. Cat was great with makeup, Robbie was a computer genius, Beck was a great actor, and Jade (not really my friend but I hang out with her) is good at directing movies or short films. Also, Jade can make any grown man cry or scared of her.

I smiled at that thought. Hollywood Arts was sure an unusual school, but like Andre said, normal is boring.

I went on and updated my status:

**Tori Vega: Math SUCKS! Mood: bored**

A few seconds later, people started replying to my status:

**Beck Oliver: I know, right?**

**Jade West: Why did you comment on Tori's status and not my status about coffee?**

**Beck Oliver: Cuz I already know you love your coffee**

**Jade West: Well everyone says math sucks all the time! Why did you comment on Tori's status?**

**Cat Valentine: Hiiiii!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Hey guys, whats up?**

**Cat Valentine: One time, my brother threw up in our fish bowl.**

**Robbie Shapiro: ….**

**Cat Valentine: Our goldfish was in it.**

**Jade West: …WELL BECK?!**

I laughed as I read through the comments. See? My status about math quickly turns into a whole new subject. My friends are all random, but that's what I love about them!

I read through some other status updates. Robbie wrote something about Rex hiding his computer again…Cat wrote that her brother ate her bracelet again…like I said before, they are weird.

I looked at the followers I had. Not many compared to the number of followers Cat, Andre, Jade, and the others had. I wonder if BTR had accounts.

So I looked up their names in , but no results. They probably think they are too good to have an account. Whatever. I don't care about them! As of right now, we are enemies, nothing more.


	8. Declaration of War

Tori's POV

I cried by myself at the fire escape. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life! Maybe I should just quit Hollywood Arts. Maybe then, they will leave me alone at last.

My hair was still full of coffee, but I didn't care about getting rid of it at that point.

I hate BTR! I hated James Diamond most of all!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was lunch time, and everyone was in the cafeteria eating as always. Cat was being her bubbly self, Andre was playing his music of course, Jade was scolding at Beck because some girls were touching his hair, and Robbie was giving Rex a timeout for eating his pizza._

_Yup, the usual._

_So I was just minding my own business when someone walks up behind me and taps me hard on the shoulder. _

_Everyone instantly stops what they are doing and turns toward where I am sitting at. I turn around to see James sipping a cup of coffee. Behind James, as if they were his guards, were Carlos and Logan._

_I stood up to face him, and crossed my arms. "How may I help you boys today?"_

_Carlos spoke up first. "Listen, we don't want a commoner like you hanging around with our group", he said._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked confused._

_"You stay away from Kendall", Logan said. _

_I scoffed. "Well he's doing a great job staying away from me, so you didn't have to come all the way here to tell me that"._

_Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Is that an attitude you're giving us?"_

_I smirked and looked him directly in the eye. "What do you think?"_

_Carlos was about to charge at me, but James put his hand up, signaling him to stop. He put his hand down and looked at me. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he said softly._

_After he said that, he took his cup of coffee and poured it on my head. He then took my tray that had my lunch on it still and dumped it on my head as well. _

_Everyone gasped when he did this, except for Carlos and Logan, who snickered._

_I just opened my mouth in surprise to his actions. Without thinking, I smacked him across the face really hard, making him fall onto the ground. _

_"I hate you James Diamond! If it's war you want, its war you shall get!" I yelled at him. I instantly ran out of the cafeteria after I said that, leaving everyone in shock._

* * *

I combed bits of my tuna salad out of my hair as I thought about what I said. _If it's war you want, its war you shall get!_

What the hell am I gonna do now? I don't know why I said it…it just came out.

BTR was gonna destroy for certain now. I already knew my friends would not help me since they feared BTR. Any adults would be of no use either.

I might as well kill myself now.

No, I'm gonna fight back. I won't surrender and leave this school like other people. I would show them that they cannot mess with me.

I can't go back on my word now.

* * *

As I walked down the hall to my locker, I noticed people pointing at me and whispering. I just looked on the ground and quickly walked to my locker.

Once I reached my locker, I was glad because it gave me an opportunity to hide my face a little as I put my books away. But when I opened my locker, a small red piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it in my head:

_Come directly to the gym afterschool. You will have your fight there. Don't bother to try to make a run for it. If you do run, we know where you live and things will get VERY ugly. -BTR_

I was petrified with fear as I read this note. Fight? Was I gonna have to fight all three of them myself? I had no choice. I had to do this. Even though I am strong for a girl, my strength would not be enough to take down those three muscular guys.

I can't run away at the risk of putting my family in danger. I was gonna have to take it like a man…or woman in my case.

Was I scared? Of course I was. I knew that BTR wouldn't hold back just because I was a girl. But I had to do this, not only to defend my honor, but to show them that there are some people in this world who aren't afraid to stand up to them, and I would be one of them.


	9. The Surprise Confession

Tori's POV

The final bell rang, dismissing the students. Not for me though. Yeah, I understand the decision I was making was stupid and foolish, but what other choice did I have?

I took a deep breath as I walked timidly to the gym. How were they gonna beat me up? Would one person hold me down while the others punched me until I blacked out? Would they beat me with sticks?

I felt my heart pounding faster and faster as I anxiously walked nearer and nearer to the doors of the gym. Maybe it would be all over after today. Who knows?

I clutched the handles of the door…and pulled it open.

"Well, well, well. You decided to come after all", a voice said almost instantly.

James Diamond….

I didn't say a word as I looked around the gym, hoping to spot the other two. "Aren't your friends going to join the fight?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I gave them the rest of the day off. It's just you and me". I was shocked by this. Why didn't he want his friends by his side? Wouldn't it be easier to fight me that way?

He moved closer to me raising both his hands in preparation to fight. I did the same. We circled each other for what seemed like eternity.

At last, he threw the first punch, but I caught his fist and flipped him over. Before he even got up, I kicked him, hard on the side. He started to get up, but I kicked him back down. Why wasn't he fighting back…

He didn't move, so I started getting a bit worried. I walked up to him slowly and turned his body so his back was facing the floor. I saw there was a little blood running from him mouth, so I tore off part of my shirt (it was an old t shirt Trina gave me, so I didn't care about it) and wiped his mouth.

Why was I helping him? Less than two hours ago, I hated him more than any living creature in the world. Next thing you know, we were supposed to be fighting. I didn't expect to injure him like this though!

He started to stir a little, so I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I didn't kill the guy.

His eyes finally opened slowly and looked into mine. I felt tears escaping as I helped James sit up straight.

"You idiot", I whispered to him. "Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

His brown eyes stared into mine. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" I asked. His face started getting close to mine.

"I like you", he said. Without a warning, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

What the hell…he liked ME? My biggest enemy…liked me, a 'commoner' as he called me. I just stayed petrified as he stroked my hair and kept his arm wrapped around me.

Eventually, I gave in and rested my head on his shoulder comfortably. I felt my arms subconsciously wrap around him as well.

I was lost in thought at the moment. What had happened? Why did he change his mind about me?

Suddenly, he pulled away from me, stood up, and walked out of the gym, leaving me both confused and hurt.

* * *

I didn't get any sleep at all, even though it was the weekends. I nearly faked sickness to have an excuse to not go to school today. I knew I couldn't avoid James forever ever since our confrontation that afternoon.

Was it supposed to be a sick joke? Was he just leading me on? It had to be one or the other. There was absolutely no way he could ever like me. It was not possible for him to just change like that. It has to be a joke. When I go to school today, I'll just ignore him. Pretend he doesn't exist.

It proved to be a lot harder than I thought it was. The truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was stuck in my head. His words _"I like you"_ kept repeating like a tape over and over again.

Is it possible that I like him back?

* * *

The periods in the morning flew by pretty quickly. I knew it was because I would probably see James in the cafeteria. Even though I didn't show it, I was slowly being tortured at noon came.

The next thing I knew, I was in the cafeteria eating with the usual group. I looked at the back of the cafeteria. No signs of James. I breathed a sigh of relief, which Beck noticed.

"BTR giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"Not yet", I shrugged. I didn't tell my friends about James yet. I think I knew in my heart it was just a trick.

"Did James….." Cat started saying but drifted off.

"Did James what?" I asked her, but she kept staring behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was James. I didn't react though.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat.

I don't respond, but he doesn't give up.

"Move Red", he tells Cat who is sitting next to me. Cat gives a little squeal and gets up from her seat, which James takes.

I can't ignore him now, knowing he was not gonna go away. "What?" I said as rudely as I could.

He smirked as he leaned on the table. "We have some unfinished business", he said.

"Yeah, well I'm done", I shot back.

He chuckles. "Come on, don't be like that", he says in a lazy voice.

I get up from my seat and he follows the suit. I see a crowd of kids slowly starting to surround our table, wanting to see what would happen.

We face each other. I look at him angrily with my arms crossed while he just gives a plain look with his hands in his pocket. You could feel the tension between us again.

"Hey, what's going on", came a voice I haven't heard from in a while.


	10. Someone is Back!

Tori's POV

Kendall Knight walked into the cafeteria, looking a bit startled, but still had that same bored look he always had. Everyone looked him and gasped.

"Kendall?" I whispered.

The cafeteria doors open again and Logan and Carlos come rushing in. James has a bewildered look on his face as he looks at Kendall. He raises his finger and points it to Kendall shakily.

"B-But you weren't supposed to be back for another month", he said astonished.

Kendall smirked at him and shrugged. "Plans change", he simply said.

He then looked at me. I was probably blushing like crazy now as I looked at the floor. For some reason, whenever Kendall looked at me, my heart gives a little skip. Was I falling for him?

"You alright?" he asked me slowly, trying to catch my eye.

I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. So I just nod my head as I feel my face turning redder. Carlos looks at me and chuckles, "Someone's blushing!"

Instantly, James steps right in front of me. "I'm fine! Thanks for asking Ken!" he says loudly.

Everyone gives him a weird look. Kendall also looks at him weirdly. "But I wasn't asking you—"

But James cuts him off by hitting him hard on the back. "And I have some big news!"

Kendall raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. "Which is…?"

James quickly walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Me and Tori are dating!"

It takes a while to process this in my head, but when it did, I looked at him. "WHAT?!" I said in surprise.

"What?!" yelled Logan and Carlos.

"What?!" screamed everyone in that cafeteria.

Kendall is the only one who remains quiet. I don't think he believed that. He looks carefully at me. I quickly look down to hide my blush. James instantly moves in front of me.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he says quickly and a little too excitedly.

Kendall gives him another strange look. "…but it's the middle of November", he said slowly.

James hits him hard in the back. "I know right! Nice weather, huh?" Yeah, he was acting strange, which seemed to be freaking Kendall out a little.

"Uh…right", he said. Then he turned to me. "Uh Tori, we still gotta work on that song".

I nodded, keeping my face down still.

"Whaaaat? We could just hire some professional songwriters to write the song for you!" James said loudly.

Kendall shook his head. "Nah, rather write it ourselves. Besides, we have to perform it together anyways".

James seemed a bit too energetic…

"Psh! This is all for just a grade? We could just pay the teacher to have you guys NOT do the assignment and Tori can just have an easy 'A plus' on the assignment, right Tori?" James said quickly.

I don't know how to respond to any of this. Luckily, Kendall is the one that responds. "Thanks man, but I kinda want to see how this project turns out. Come on Tori, let's go work on it", he gestures at me.

I nod a little and walk towards him, but I feel a hand that grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Sorry Kendall, but we are having lunch together, as you can see". He wraps his arms around me again.

Kendall raises his eye brows in suspicion. "Well, than a bit later I guess", he said walking out of there. Logan and Carlos follow him, turning back to glance at James for a second, then leaves the cafeteria.

I stare after them for a while, and then suddenly realized James still had his arm wrapped around me. I pull away quickly realizing that everyone in the cafeteria was watching us with opened mouths.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked James through my clenched teeth.

Before he even responds, I grab his shirt and pull him out of the cafeteria. Once I'm sure no one is around, I let go of his shirt and turn to him. "Are you out of your mind?!" I nearly shout.

He smirked cockily. "What? Did you pull me out here so we can make out?" he asked. He started leaning in but I smacked him.

"Okay! What is up with you? First we were enemies. Then last Friday, you tell me that you like me. Then you walk out on me. Today, you tell your friends that we are dating. What exactly are you trying to pull on me?" I said all of this angrily.

To my surprise, he sighed and rubbed his head. "To tell you the truth Tori, I do like you…I'm ashamed to admit".

"Excuse ME? Ashamed? You've got some nerve, haven't you?" I whirled around to leave, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry", he says. I looked back at him with widen eyes.

"Say what now?" I asked blinking. Did THE James Diamond just apologize to me?

He looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. You really got my attention Tori Vega. Even when you punched me that time, I was shocked that anyone, especially a girl, actually stood up to me. I'm really starting to like you Tori. Can you please give me a chance?"

Okay, was it just me, or did he really look sincere? I'm not kidding. You could see it in his eyes that he really meant it.

I took a deep breath as I tried to register what he had just said. He wants me to give him a chance.

What could I say? Should I reject him now? Or should I give him an actual chance to prove himself to be a better person? My head was spinning so much now. In less than a month, so much has happened and changed in so little time. Was I ready to make a change now?

I finally answered. "I really don't know James. Are you gonna change?"

His lips touched my cheek. "Of course, anything for you", he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. That feeling…that tingling sensation every time he touched me…it felt good.

I wished I could stay in this position forever, but suddenly, we heard Carlos and Logan calling James.

"Yo James!"

"Where are you bro?"

James let go of me and turned in the direction of their voices. He looked at me and smiled before running off to his friends.

Wait…did I just technically say yes to going in a date?

Damn it! I can't help it. When I looked into his eyes, I kinda got lost in them.

So what's gonna now? How was everyone gonna respond to this? Gah! My head hurts so much! Why is my life so complicated?

I rubbed my forehead as I headed to the music room. The minute I walked into the classroom, Cat, Robbie, and Andre ran up to me, asking for some details.

"Tori! Are you guys really dating?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

I covered my head. "Shut up!" I yelled. They quieted down instantly.

Andre spoke up first. "So are you gonna tell us?" he asked smirking.

I didn't know how to respond. How was I gonna explain how I accidentally and unintentionally agreed to be his girlfriend? How was I gonna explain all these events that had happened over the last month?

"Well, I...well…uh…you know…", I hesitated. I didn't know how to put anything into words anymore.

"Are you guys dating or not? It's a yes and no question"

I turned around to see Kendall sitting calmly in the back. Why is he here?

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Take your seats class and work on your songs", she said. I walked to the back and took a seat next to Kendall.

"Well?" he asked.

I had to answer him eventually, so I said, "Yeah, I guess".

He raised his eyebrows. "You 'guess'?" he pressed on. "Shouldn't you KNOW?"

"Whatever", I muttered.

He chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "You don't seem too happy, do you?"

"Can we just get back to writing our song?" I asked. "We haven't even started the first line".

"Fine", he sighed finally giving in.

"So what should our song be about?" I asked.

"How about a fun, pop song? I'm not too into the slow, love songs you girls are into", he said.

I rolled my eyes. "All except this girl". I pointed to myself. "I'm not into slow songs. I like songs you can dance to…like hip hop. Or maybe a bit rock n' roll".

He looked surprised. "Really? You're the first girl I know that likes rock n' roll music".

"Except for Avril Lavigne!" I laughed. He chuckled as well.

When he stopped laughing, he asked, "What are some of your hobbies?"

I shrugged. "Hmm, well besides singing and dancing, I do a little karate with my sister. Also, I'm pretty decent at some sports…soccer, volleyball, basketball, and hockey".

I noticed his eyes lit up when I said "hockey".

"Really?" he said in excitement. "Hockey is kind of my sport as well. I do other stuff like scuba diving, surfing, basketball, and a lot of different sports".

"Surfing?" I asked in interest. "I always wanted to surf at the beach, but nobody ever taught me". Yeah, I'm a beach girl. I loved hanging by the water a lot.

Kendall smiled. "I'd be happy to teach you sometimes, when the weather is warmer of course".

"Yeah", I giggled. I was having fun learning stuff about Kendall. We actually had quite a lot in common. We totally forgot about the song until the final bell rang.

"Oh, whoops. We forgot about the song again", I said.

Kendall shrugged. "You available today after school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do", I said.

He smiled. "We can work at my house. We have a piano and a bunch of instruments we can work with. I also have a studio in my basement", he said

I grinned. "Sounds good! At least this will give me an excuse to not stay in the same house as my sister Trina", I said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Is she that bad?"

"Well, she's annoying at times, but she can be sweet and lovable…once in a while", I said truthfully.

"Just like my sister", he said. Kendall had an eleven year old sister named Katie.

We laughed together as we walked out of the music room.

"Ahem"

We turned around to see a pissed off looking James. I nervously looked at the ground, but Kendall kept it cool.

"Hey bro", he said.

"Where have you been?" James snapped at him.

Kendall shrugged. "At the music room, writing the song with Tori".

James crossed his arms. "And how far did you get?"

I hesitated. "Weeeeeeell…." I said slowly. "We kinda didn't do anything with the song. We ended up just talking a lot, so I'm going to Kendall's house so we could write the song".

At this point, James really did look angry, but all his anger seemed focused on Kendall, who looked like he was falling asleep.

"Yeah…let's go Tori", Kendall said taking my arm. But James then grabs my other arm. Kendall glares at him.

"Will you quit playing around? We have to go", he said annoyed.

James gave him a sarcastic surprised look. "Oh, I'm playing around? What have you been up to with MY girlfriend?"

There goes the word 'girlfriend' again. I was starting to get a little worried as the tension between the two guys started to rise.

"Look guys, maybe I should just go…" I said.

"No!" they both said at the same time. I held my hands up.

"Well obviously, you two aren't getting along because of me!" I shouted angrily at them. Kendall calmed down a little and looked at me.

"Tori, you aren't the problem. Let's just go work on that song now", he said taking my arm and leading me down the hallway. I looked back at James, who had his head looking at the ground. I sighed as I followed Kendall out the school.

There was a limo waiting for us, so we both climbed in and set off to his house.


	11. People Might Change

Tori's POV

The limo ride was silent all the way. Kendall was looking out the window, lost in thought. What was that all about, between him and James? I felt like I was causing the problem for some reason. Even if they are both arrogant guys, I felt bad about ruining their friendship. Kendall kept reassuring me it was not my fault, but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Tori?" Kendall asked me all of a sudden. "D-Do…you really like James?"

I blinked a little. Why was he asking me that question? I guess I kind of DO like James, and I am giving him a chance after all to change. At the same time, I felt bad because I was also flirting and talking to his best friend.

Before I even opened my mouth, he quickly said, "Never mind". The car was in silence again.

In another 10 minutes, the driver stopped the car and opened the door for us. I guess we finally arrived at Kendall's place. Kendall helped me out of the car.

"Watch your step", he said. Once I was out, I looked up and gasped. His house was not even a house. It was practically like the White House.

It reminded me of James's mansion, except without big pond in the center. It seemed comparably smaller than James's property, but still was enormous. Didn't Kendall's parents own a several big company's? Not to mention, he came from a very powerful family in America.

Kendall chuckled. "We are expanding our house, hopefully by next summer. Also, we were planning on buying those other two houses next door to us since my mom wanted a topiary garden", he explained.

Wow, I have never seen someone so rich. Why did he even go to school? He could just buy his way through college.

He led me to the front door and took me inside. The interior was as exquisite as the exterior. King Henry VIII could live here!

Suddenly, a little girl with brown, straight hair jumps down the stairs.

"Hey Ken!" she yells. She then looks at me. "Who's that?"

Kendall mumbles, "A friend".

I smile at the girl. "You must be Katie".

She smiled back. "Yup! I live to make him miserable!"

I laughed as Kendall started turning red in embarrassment. Katie then looked at the two of us excitedly. She smiled slyly at Kendall. "Sooooo….", she said, "is Tori your girlfriend?"

This time, I turn red as Kendall puts his hand in his pocket and mumbles, "No Katie, she is not".

He turned to me. "Wanna go work on that song now?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. He then led me down the enormous hallway, which seemed to have hundreds of doors. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with mansion. Katie hopped alongside with us as we headed to the practice room. She kept smirking at Kendall, who was trying to hide his face. She than started talking to me.

"So, what do you like doing? How did you guys meet? What are you guys up to?" she asked excitedly. I laughed as we walked further down the hall.

We became better acquainted in less than 5 minutes. It felt like we have known each other forever. I absolutely loved her like a sister already.

Finally we reached Kendall's practice room, which was full of all kinds of instruments. Everything seemed new and fresh, and they looked like they haven't been touched in ages.

"Here we are. Run along now Katie, we got some work to do", Kendall said pushing her away.

"Fine!" she said stomping off. She was so adorable!

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat at the piano bench. I sat right next to him.

"So, we wanted to do a pop song, right?" I remembered. He nodded.

Having a good time…a melody suddenly popped into my head. I closed my eyes and subconsciously played the piano and sang, "It's always a good time…"

"Hey, that's good!" Kendall said. He pulled out a guitar that was next to him and began strumming it a little. He played the same melody I had just used.

"Good morning and good night…" he sang.

I smiled as I played the piano. "I wake up at twilight…", rhyming his line.

"It's gonna be alright…we don't even have to try, it's always a good time…" he sang as he played his guitar.

"Hey! That's awesome!" I clapped. I wrote down our lines and played the musical notes again until they got into my head.

"You're really good", Kendall said to me.

I blushed. "So are you".

He gave me a cocky smirk. "I know".

I shook my head and laughed.

We were on a roll that afternoon. We got the chorus by five o'clock. I looked at the time and knew I had to be home by then.

"Hey, I have to go now", I told him reluctantly.

"Awww, already?" he whined.

I smirked. "Is THE Kendall Knight actually enjoying my company?"

He smirked back. "Well, I never said I DIDN'T enjoy your company Cheekbones".

I laughed. "Cheekbones?"

"My new nickname for you. Your cheekbones are so cute", he said. I blushed at that. Did Kendall just call me cute?

I then remembered what he had said the week before. "What happened to 'don't consider me your friend'?

Kendall shrugged nonchalantly. "Things change".

"What changed?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly, I noticed his smirking fade from his face. "Nothing", he said quickly. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I looked at the time. "Oh shoot! I have to go! We'll work on the song another time!" I said hurriedly as I ran out the room with my bag. As I left the room, I caught a glimpse of Kendall shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I watched Tori as she hurried out the door. I shook my head with laughter. That girl was interesting, but pretty funny as well. I can't remember the last time I had THIS much fun with someone who wasn't James, Logan, or Carlos.

Katie came in with a smugged look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "You like her, don't you?"

I groaned. "No I don't Katie. Besides, she already has a boyfriend…"

Katie didn't appear surprised at this. "Who?"

"James", I muttered.

She nodded. "I see…so it's like a love triangle, huh?"

I put my head back and shook my head. "Katie, your too young to understand", I said leaving the room, thinking about what she had said.

* * *

James's POV

It was killing me that Tori and Kendall were together. Every time Tori was with Kendall, he was always making her laugh and smile. She was mine now, though.

I thought with Kendall in Europe, I would have more time alone with her. Unfortunately, Kendall's change of plans ruined everything for me.

Looks like I had some competition, even if it was with a friend. I took out my lucky comb and brushed my hair as I headed to Kendall's house. I needed to set something straight with this guy, which was to stay away from Tori.

Apparently, we were the unofficial boyfriend and girlfriend, but once I ask her out on a date and she falls in love with me, it would be official then. This girl was one of a kind, and I wanted her to be only mine. I was more than happy when she told me she would give me a chance to change, but I was afraid I might be losing her to Kendall.

I didn't go straight to Kendall's house though. I went to Carlos's club, where he and Logan were hanging out. I instructed my driver where to go as I leaned back in my seat. It took a good thirty minutes to get there.

I was a bit nervous. How was I gonna explain to the guys how I fell in love with a commoner…and more importantly, my enemy.

The truth was, I fell in love with her aggressive, feisty attitude. I never have seen a girl with as much spunk as her, which just made me want her even more. Also, she was kind of hot. Skinny, tall Latina with beautiful cheekbones.

I walked to the back door of the club and knocked three times before entering anyways.

"Hey guys", I said entering.

Logan appeared to be reading a book while Carlos laid on the couch, half asleep.

"Hey bro. You seen Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He's at his house…with Tori", I grumbled the last part.

Carlos sat up at this while Logan put his book down. All their attention was on me now. I started sweating a little.

"So…", Logan started to say, "what's up with you and Tori?"

I knew that question was coming. I took sat down and took a sip of water before I spoke. "Yeah…about that…I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but..."

I didn't know what to say. Would they understand if I told them? What if they hated me?

Logan nodded his head. "I kind of saw this coming", he said understandingly.

Carlos still looked confused. "What? That James's brain was knocked out of his head when Tori hit him the other day?"

Me and Logan rolled our eyes. Carlos was the slowest one in the group. Logan, however, was the brains in our group. I looked at him gratefully for understanding.

Logan said, "I think I kind of see why you would fall for her…she is different from other girls at our school".

"Yeah", I said thoughtfully. "She is different from anyone I have ever met, in fact".

"Yeah! She's the only girl that has beaten you up!" Carlos laughed.

"Carlos!" me and Logan both yelled.

Logan hits him hard in the back of the head, and Carlos quiets down. I sighed, "So are you guys cool with it?"

Logan shrugs. "I'm okay with it, but what about Kendall?"

I grunted in frustration as I remembered Kendall and Tori were together right this very minute. I had to go talk to him. Before I got up, Carlos said, "So does that mean you're not coming to Kendall's party?"

What party? I gave him a blank look. Logan rolled his eyes. "Remember? Kendall's birthday party this weekend?"

Son of a bitch. I forgot all about that party. Usually, I hated these parties because our parents forced us to invite the entire school to our party. We hated each and every one of those brats, so most of the time, we didn't even bother going downstairs to greet the guests and hung out upstairs smoking and drinking.

This is year would be different since Tori Vega would be going to the party. I knew I had competition with Kendall and I wasn't losing. I would bring my lucky comb and everything.

"I'm going", I said smiling and crossing my arms. I didn't need to go talk to Kendall now. I would win Tori's heart instead, right in front of him.

"Uh James…you have that scary smile on your face", Logan said worriedly, but I paid no attention to him. Tori Vega…you will be mine.


	12. Invited to a Party

Tori's POV

I yawned and stretched out my arms as I walked into school the next morning. I was in a great mood because Trina didn't cook breakfast! I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but let me tell you that Trina is THE worst cook ever! It's even worse than her singing, and she sings even worse than a screech box.

I was thankful when my mom woke up early this morning to cook for us. Actually, what I did was, I set up her alarm clock to wake her up earlier the night before. I grinned at myself for having thought of such a great idea.

"Well someone is happy this morning", came a voice behind me.

I whirled around and saw Beck. "Hey Beck! Yeah, I'm pretty happy this morning since Trina didn't cook breakfast".

He gave me a weird look. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey! Her cooking IS worse than her singing!"

We both shuddered at the thought. The bell rang for first period: math.

"Ugh! And now the morning is ruined", I said.

Beck chuckled. "Aren't you happy about something else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Can't think of anything that is better than Trina not cooking".

Beck slyly smirked. "Maybe it has something to do with your BOYFRIEND…", he said slowly.

"Ugh!" I said a bit too loudly. "Okay, I honestly don't know what THAT was about. Why the heck would he like ME?"

"I don't know, but isn't it better than being on his bad side?" Beck shrugged.

"I guess. He did seem sincere toward me when he apologized to me yesterday…I told him I would give him a chance", I said.

Beck stopped instantly. "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there! Did you say, THE James Diamond actually apologized to you?"

"Yeah", I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Beck chuckled. "Looks like the amazing Tori Vega has tamed James Diamond".

I laughed with him. "Not yet, but we will see soon!"

We walked to math class together, where Cat was hopping in and out of her seat. In fact, the whole class was chattering a lot.

"What's up Cat?" I said as I took my seat next to her and behind Beck.

"The sky! Haha! I'm funny", she laughed.

Me and Beck exchange looks, as if to say "what is wrong with her?" But I have to admit, that's one of the things I just love about her!

"Why is everyone so loud, and where's the teacher?" Beck asked her over the loud class.

"Teacher is absent, so the principal is looking for a substitute", she said, "which will take a while".

"Awesome! No math!" I said happily.

"Today is Friday!" Beck said. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Obviously Kendall's party, duh!"

I looked at her. "What party?"

Beck answered. "Oh, it's his birthday party that he invites all the kids from Hollywood Arts every year. I think this year, he turns…eighteen I think".

Cat giggled. "Everyone attends the party because it is THE best party of the year, besides the other three guys in BTR. The good thing is that they don't even come down to greet the guests. They never come downstairs, so we just party the way we want to".

Party this weekend? I have nothing better to do anyways I guess.

* * *

Everyone at the whole school seemed pretty pumped up about the birthday party. It wasn't even a BIRTHDAY party really…

The cafeteria seemed energetic today. All the girls seemed pumped up about what they would wear. The guys talked about drinking and playing games.

I just sat quietly and ate my chicken sandwich at lunchtime as my friends talked about the party. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, at the back of the cafeteria, James kept glancing at me. I kept blushing like crazy, but I hid my face.

Suddenly, I hear, "Hey Cheekbones!"

I turned around and see Kendall walking towards me. He comes to our table and pushes Robbie off the chair and sits next to me.

I know I should be angry at him for pushing my friend down, but I start to get lost in his eyes again. He is beaming at me, which makes me not want to scold at him.

"Hey", he said.

"H-Hey", I stuttered out, not wanting to look at him directly, fearing my red face would show.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew about my birthday party this weekend, since your new here", he added the last part quickly.

I giggled. "Of course I know, everyone here is talking about it!" I said.

He nodded. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew", he said. "And also, if you wanted to work on that song again this afternoon".

"Works for me! Anything to get me out of the house and away from Trina", I said. We both laughed at my joke.

It took me a few seconds to realize that most people were watching us.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I better go now. See ya later", he said quickly and went to the back of the cafeteria.

Once he was out of sight, everyone at my table gives me a stunned look. I feel a bit uncomfortable with them staring at me like that, but this isn't the first time after all.

"What?" I reply innocently.

"Did Kendall Knight just PERSONALLY invite you to his party?" Robbie, who was still on the floor, asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I guess since I'm new here", I said.

"But doesn't that tell you something?" a random girl from another table asks.

A random boy come and joins in, "Yeah…sounds like he likes you".

"Woah…two BTR boys crushing on the same girl…", Cat said in awe.

Jade rolled her eyes as if she didn't care.

Please, Kendall and James crushing on me? That's absurd! Right? Right?!

* * *

James's POV

I wanted to punch something. Every time those two shared a laugh, my heart suffers a little. He even had a nickname for her! I couldn't hold it in much longer, I had to talk to him about this now.

Logan and Carlos both gave me a worried look, but said nothing. Kendall came strutting to our table and he sat looking a little too happy.

I sat right across from him and give him a glare. He looks at me as if he hasn't done anything.

"What?" he asks. "I just invited her to my party, since she was new".

I sarcastically laugh. "Since when do you care about inviting people to your party?"

Kendall gave me a smirk. "Interesting relationship you have going on with her. I see no dates, no kissing, not even any greetings", he replies back, making me more angry by the second.

He gets up and leaves before I can say anything else to him. I looked over at Tori, who was talking with her friends.

That girl is sure changing me…I would become the guy she wants.

_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be…_


	13. Girl Time

Tori's POV

Afterschool, Kendall waited for me at the school entrance. He held his hand out like a gentleman, which made me giggle. I took his hand and he led me to his limousine. We talked a lot on the way, not about the song, but we talked more about us. I felt like we were growing closer and closer every day.

I thought back about two months ago, when I wanted nothing to do with him or the rest of BTR. Look where I am now. I guess things DO change quickly.

We finally arrived at Kendall's mansion in twenty minutes. Kendall opened the front door, revealing a very excited Katie.

"Tori!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey Katie!" I said bending down a little to face her. I like Katie. Even though she came from a very wealthy family, she wasn't snobbish or arrogant like Kendall used to be towards me.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! You're here! Let's play some air hockey later or something!" she said excitedly.

I chuckled. "Why not? It's Friday".

"Yay!" she jumped up and down excitedly making me laugh.

"Fine, but first, we need to work on our song", Kendall said suddenly.

Katie giggled and crossed her arms. "FINE, have fun you love birds!" she said skipping off.

Love birds? When she said that, I could have sworn Kendall turned a dark shade of red, making me laugh. We walked to the piano room in silence. I couldn't figure out what was on his mind at the moment. I said nothing as we finally arrived at the piano room and took our seats at the piano bench.

I took out the papers with some of our lyrics and music we have written so far. Within that hour, we actually had made great progress. We got the entire first verse and most of the second verse by then. Suddenly, a servant comes into the room.

'Mr. Knight, your mother needs to speak with you now", he said.

Kendall looked at me. "Sorry I have to cut our session short today", he said.

I nodded. "It's fine, I could hang out with Katie a little before I leave", I said.

He smiled. "And are you coming tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it".

He chuckled, getting up from his seat. "Awesome, see ya than", he said leaving the room with the servant.

Suddenly, right after he left the room, Katie's head appeared at the door. "You guys done?" she asked excitedly.

I laughed. "Yeah, we are Katie!"

She came in and sat on the piano bench next to me. "So, you are going to Kendall's party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so", I said as I put away our papers with the lyrics.

"Figure out which outfit you would wear?" she asked. Huh, outfit? I guess I haven't thought about that…

I shook my head. Did I even have anything nice to wear at home? Maybe I could borrow one of Trina's outfits…

Katie pulled me out of the practice room to one of the upstairs room excitedly. "I think I have an outfit that would knock the guys off their feet when they see you!"

I laughed. "Aww, thank you Katie, but I don't think I would fit into any of your clothes…"

She opened a room that practically blew me away. (If you have watched Hannah Montana, imagine this as the Hannah Closet)

"These aren't mine yet until I'm older, but you could wear one of these dresses", she pointed at the back of the room to a closet filled with such pretty dresses I have never seen before.

"Katie, that's so sweet of you, but I don't think I can…", I said slowly.

"It's totally alright! Your my friend, right? What's mine is yours. You should totally try out some shoes to go with the dress!" she said.

So for about two hours, we tried on many different outfits. Some were nice, some were fancy, others were just plain hilarious. One outfit made me look like a bumble bee, another made me look like a sophisticated business woman. We laughed together until our sides started cramping up.

Katie was so sweet and funny. She did have her devilish side though. She told me about many pranks she pulled on the guys. I made note of some that I could use on Trina sometimes.

Even though she was way younger than me, I found that I could talk to her easily.

* * *

Katie's POV

Tori was awesome! Usually, older people like her don't understand eleven year olds like me, but she was easy to talk to and fun to hang out with.

I knew my big bro had a crush on her, but he wouldn't admit it. Probably because James is her boyfriend already. But she doesn't talk much about him…

Whatever, because we are gonna dress her up so nicely that all the guys tomorrow at the party would be on their knees begging for her, especially Kendall and James. To tell you the truth, I would like to see a fight break out. Usually, these parties were boring and smooth…but this year would be a lot more interesting.


	14. The Unintentional Kiss

Tori's POV

The next day on Saturday, which was the day of the party, I arrived an hour early to the party since Katie told me to come early. She wanted to give me plenty of time to put on my party outfit. Plus, we took some silly photos of ourselves while we were at it.

Katie said she usually didn't come to the parties because it was usually full of boring teens and she knew no one. Plus, Kendall himself didn't even attend his OWN party.

It wouldn't be as fun without him there, but at least I knew MY friends were coming.

By 6:00, the guests began to arrive. I haven't seen Kendall or any members of BTR yet. I was kind of hoping that I would run into Kendall, so I could give him his birthday present personally. I got him a silver guitar keychain since he was really good at playing the guitar. I knew it wasn't much, but I couldn't think of what else to give him…

On the little silver guitar, I had engraved: _It's always a good time_

It referred to our song we were writing, considering that this song project kind of brought us together.

I doubt he would like it though, but it's the thought that counts!

It was about 15 minutes past six when Katie was done with my hair. For an eleven year old, she was a great stylist!

I looked into the mirror and gasped. It wasn't even me, because in the mirror, I saw the most gorgeous girl. My hair was loosely braided (kind of like Katniss Everdeen's hair). I was wearing a beautiful, yet simple white dress, which sparkled in the light. It felt so light and loose as I twirled around in it. I wore my own silver necklace which said "Make it Shine". My red shoes dazzled in the light as I walked around in them. They were only one and a half inch high heels, so they were not too hard to walk around in.

"Thank you Katie", I breathed out in amazement.

She shrugged. "You were already beautiful Tori. These are just the extra accessories".

I hugged the girl to death. I loved her like a sister. She was amazing to me, and I hope I could repay her someday.

When we broke apart from her hug, her eyes glowed with excitement. "Come on! You should go downstairs and join everyone else!"

I took a deep breath. "Okay! Here I go", I said walking out of the room.

I took a peek at the party gong on downstairs. Everyone was smiling and laughing and they all looked nice. The refreshments were out and music lightly played. It was a simple, yet nice party.

I walked down the grand staircase slowly, nervous of what people would think of my look. As I walked further down, people started to quiet down and stare at me. Some even had their mouths open a mile wide. I nervously walked down the stairs a little faster, looking for a certain red head that would stand out in the crowd.

"Hey Cat", I said when I found her. She and Robbie were talking to each other.

She turned around and gasped, "Tori! You look so good!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks! So do you!" I said to her. She was wearing a tank top with a frilly red skirt.

"Whoa Tori…you look so a-a-amazing!" Robbie stuttered out. I was glad Rex wasn't here. He hits on every girl in the school (with the exception of Cat).

"Thanks", I blushed.

I looked around to see if Kendall or BTR were anywhere, but of course, they were nowhere to be seen at the party. I started just wandering around the crowd. People kept stopping me and giving me compliments. I never had so much attention in my life before. I just kept blushing and thanking them.

I found Beck and Jade dancing lightly to the music. "Hey guys", I said.

Beck turned around and his mouth dropped open wide. "T-Tori?" he asked.

Jade stepped in front of him. "Hey! Get your own date, will ya Vega?!" she yelled.

I backed up a little. "I was just saying hi". I quickly walked away from Jade, afraid she would try to cut me with a scissor.

* * *

Katie's POV

I was watching the party from upstairs. I have to admit, Tori really stood out. She was the prettiest girl there by far, no questions asked.

I smirked when I saw Kendall and his three guys coming my way. Boy, were they in for a big surprise!

"Yo Ken!" I said loudly, making all four of the guys turn my way.

"What do you want Katie?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"You going to greet the party guests?" I asked him teasingly.

He scoffed. "No, of course not! Come on guys, let's go to the bar", he gestured to the Logan, Carlos, and James.

But Logan and Carlos had their eyes peeled on something at the party.

"Guys?" Kendall tried to wake them out of their trance. I smirked knowing what or WHO they were looking at.

* * *

James's POV

What the hell were those guys staring at? Kendall looked at me and shrugged as his poked Carlos on the side. What was so amusing about the party?

I walked over to Logan's side and looked down at the party. My mouth dropped open when I saw a beautiful brunette girl that really stood out at the party. Her hair was tied up in a braid, which I thought really suited her. A stunning dress showed off the curves of her flawless body as she gracefully danced out on the dance floor.

Dammit! I thought to myself as I saw Kendall spot her out there as well. I had to get to her before he did.

I started going down the stairs but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and growled at the person, "What?"

"I don't care if she is your girlfriend…I'm going to fight for her, no matter what", Kendall looked me in the eye. Was he seriously saying this? I have never seen him look so serious before.

Well, I was as serious as he was about this. Tori was mine. He better take the hint before things got ugly.

I pulled my arm away from him roughly as I continue to make my way downstairs. I quickly took out my lucky comb and brushed my hair. I needed to look my best for Tori.

Once I reached downstairs, I saw most of the guests were staring at me. Some of the girls giggled and tried to get my attention. Out of the way bitches, I was here for only one girl, I said in my head.

I heard footsteps behind me. I already knew it was Kendall. I turned around and glared at him, but he shot me back a sarcastic smile.

The guests stopped talking and watched us. I was ready to pounce on Kendall anytime, but I stayed back, thinking of the consequences. I knew Tori wouldn't like seeing me fight, and I was willing to prove to her that I could change for her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I see a brunette make her way to the front of the crowd along with a red head and a nerd. She crosses her arms as she looked at the two of us worriedly.

The minute I make eye contact with her, I feel all my tense muscles start to relax a little. My heart is beating fast as her eyes star into mine. What was this feeling?

Kendall also sees her and they make quick eye contact before she turns back to me.

"Guys…" she says slowly. "What's going on here?"

I wanted to talk, but I my mouth stayed shut for some reason.

Kendall moved forward towards her. Without thinking, I charge forward to throw a punch at him, but Tori sees this and tackles me to the floor before I could attack Kendall.

Everyone gasps. I hear Kendall gasp. I hear Katie gasp. I hear Carlos and Logan gasp. I hear the red head and nerd guy gasp. I hear everyone in the room gasping, except for me and Tori.

Why? Because our lips are pressed against one another's.


	15. Sleeping with My Ex-Enemy

Tori's POV

Oh. My. God.

My heart is pounding out of my chest. I had just tackled James before he was about to punch Kendall. When we hit the floor, James's body rolled on top of mine. Upon impact with the ground, our lips connected.

I would have gasped at this, but James's lips stayed connected with mine. I didn't move, and neither did he for what seemed like eternity. I felt as though time had stopped the minute his lips touched mine.

There was this amazing sensation, which I can't describe for some reason. I see James's eyes widening as we stare into each other's eyes, lips still connected.

Finally, James's seemed to have remembered where he was and quickly pulled away and got off of me.

"I'm sorry", he quickly muttered to me. I sat up and just stared at him with wide eyes. I know I should be mad at him for what he had just attempted to do, but I felt like my whole body was paralyzed or something.

"Tori! Tori!" I felt some people trying to shake me awake out of my shock.

James continued looking at the floor as I kept looking at him. I finally looked up and saw all the concern people surrounding me, Katie, Cat, Beck, and Robbie.

"You okay Tori?" Beck asked kneeling beside me.

I nodded, still feeling in shock. I looked back at James, who remains motionless. Kendall was looking down on the ground, seemingly angry about something. Cat and Katie were looking from me to James with wide eyes. I didn't know what to think at that moment.

"Excuse me guys", I said running out of the room. I hear muttering and whispering as I pass each person. I ran straight out of the house as fast as I could before stopping to catch my breath right outside Kendall's front lawn.

"Tori! Wait!" I hear James's voice calling after me.

I stop, knowing I would not out run him. I turn around to face him as he slows down to catch his breath.

He wraps his arm around me, and I don't pull back this time. Instead, I rest my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. What was I doing?

"I'm so sorry", he breathed out.

I let go of him and looked at him. "For what?"

"Everything", he said. "Look, I'm sorry if back there, I made you uncomfort—"

I cut him off instead by kissing him. He instantly kisses me back with much force I unintentionally let out a moan from the back of my throat. I feel James's hand stroking my head as his other hand pulls us closer till there is no space between us.

After what seemed like eternity, we pull back at the same time, almost out of breath. My heart is running faster than a race car. I never felt like this before. Even though it was an unsettling feeling, it felt…good.

At the same time, my head was scolding at my heart for giving in so easily. My enemy…what is he now? My head was now spinning, giving me a major headache. I felt my legs give out below me and I collapsed onto the cold, hard ground.

"Tori!" I hear a distant voice call out, and then I feel a pair of strong arms catch me before my whole body hits the ground. Everything around me is fading away…all that's left around me are vague swirls of darkness.

* * *

I feel someone's arm wrapped around me as I wake up to an unfamiliar surrounding. My first instinct is to push away the arm, but I think twice before I do. Something about it was comforting, and familiar.

My vision comes back slowly as I adjust to the light. Where am I?

I turn to my right side and see a sleeping James, with his arm wrapped around me as if he were protecting me. I smiled to myself, making a mental note that he was cute when he was sleeping.

Gently, I intertwine our hands together. My eyes widened at this subconscious movement. What was going on with me?

To my surprise, his eyes slowly opens and he looks at me with a sleepy smile. "Hey", he says softly.

I feel his free hand caress my face as I stared into his stunning brown eyes. I wanted more than anything at that moment was to kiss those tender lips, but instead, I needed to know one thing.

"Where am I?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of him.

He chuckled softly. "You're at my house…in my bedroom. You fainted, so I took you here. I told your red headed friend to tell your sister that you were having a sleepover", he said.

I smiled as I snuggled against him, thanking the lord that everything was taken care off. My main concern was letting my parents or Trina know about my little "sleepover". Thank god that was cleared up.

James kissed the top of my head, making my heart skip. I have never been so close to a boy before, but it wasn't has uncomfortable as I thought it was. James didn't do anything sexual or anything to make me tense. I wished at the moment we could stay like this forever…

"Why did you faint?" James all of a sudden asked. I instantly pulled away from him as I recalled the memory of what had happened last night…

"James…" I said hesitantly, "what does this make us?"

He sat up straighter, looking at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just last week, we were enemies…then suddenly, we…", I said, not able to go on.

He simply grinned at me. "Well, you did say you would give me a chance", he said pulling me in for a kiss, which I did not pull away from. Instead, I deepened it.

We did this for about five minutes until we were out of breath again.

"I love you Tori", he whispered. My heart jumped a mile in the air.

I saw his eyes look into mine, awaiting for an answer. Should I be loving him, or hating him at this moment? Look at the things he has done…hurt innocent students, nearly beat my friend up, dumped coffee and food all over me…but at the same time, look at what he has done for me…he set me free, he carried me back to his house last night, and he never really did throw a punch at me, even when I had thrown one at him.

Slowly, but almost surely, I respond in a whisper after a long silence, "…I love you too James".

* * *

Sorry for slow updates! Btw, thank you so much for 11 reviews in my last chapter! That was amazing! Now, get ready for more twist and turns...cuz things will get messy and lots of drama in future chapters to come! xD


	16. My Two Gentlemen

James's POV

Tori had just left my mansion. I was jumping for joy, I was over the moon! I never felt so happy in my entire life! Hell, I was even skipping around like an idiot!

I didn't care at the moment if I looked like the biggest idiot in the world. I got Tori Vega, and I knew that I loved her with all my heart. All the money in the world couldn't make me happier than I already was.

Until…a servant came in to deliver me a message. "Mr. Diamond, your mother wishes to have a word with you".

Ugh, what does that witch want now? I didn't exactly have the best relationship with my mom, you see. All she cared about was making money and me taking over the family business.

My mother was the famous Brooke Diamond, head of the 'Diamond World Finance Group'. This was essential to the U.S. Government, because the economy depended on it. She traveled a lot, so I rarely saw her.

I walked slowly to her office, which was on the first floor of my mansion. I saw that I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday, but I didn't care too much.

I knocked twice on her office door before entering.

"Mom", I said taking a seat at her desk facing her. She had a stern face on for some reason…

"James. May I ask who was that girl that had exited our property a few moments ago?" she asked with no emotion.

Dammit! She saw Tori…did she know we slept together?

"Uh, that was my friend Tori", I mumbled.

"Friend? Why did she come out of your room? One of the servants says he saw her walking out of your room before", she said still in a steady voice.

I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. She obviously knew, and you couldn't hide stuff from my mom. "She's my girlfriend, and I love her", I said quietly.

She gave a small, cruel laugh. "Ha! How could you love a commoner like her? Obviously, she is just using you to get attention", she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fist onto the table and shouted, "I don't care what she is! I love her with all my heart and she loves ME as well!"

My mom remained emotionless, however. Finally, is a struggling calm voice, she said, "I don't want to see you with her, bringing disgrace to this family. You will break up with her, because if you don't, I WILL get involved in this and things won't be pretty. I'm giving you this one chance James". With that, she walked out of the office, leaving me worried. What did she mean by getting involved? What had she planned on doing?

I'm not too worried though. My mother was a very busy woman, and I doubt she would have time to meddle in with my life…I hope.

* * *

Tori's POV

Blah…school today. I don't know why, but I hated Mondays…a LOT. After such an unexpected, but wonderful weekend, we get hit with more school work and home works.

I dragged myself to my locker and dumped all my heavy school books I had to take home over the weekends and slammed my head against the locker.

"Hey, don't do that to your head", said some guy behind me.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to care", I said. I turned around and gasped. To my utmost surprise, it was James standing beside me by my locker. "James!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Tori", he said kissing my forehead. I blushed at the fact he did this so openly where everyone was watching.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little moody this morning", I yawned. "I couldn't get too much sleep cause of the amount of homework we were assigned".

He chuckled. "It's fine. Anyways, I came over to see what you wanted to do for our first date".

I shrugged. "I'll think about it, maybe we could do a double date?"

He smiled. "Awesome, I guess we could talk about it at lunch today?"

"Sure, sounds awesome", I said as the first period bell rang. He kissed me on the cheek and went off his way.

I sighed happily as I quickly gathered my books for next period. Suddenly, Cat is bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Tori! Ohmygosh! Guess what?" she screamed happily.

"What?" I asked, looking up and down at her as she bounced.

"This really hot guy named Daniel Ryders just asked me out on a date! Only, I don't know what we should do!" Cat said all this quickly.

Then, I had an idea. "Hey! Why don't you guys double date with me and James?" I suggested. "We didn't know what to do for our first date either".

Cat jumped into the air again. "Yippee!" she shouted. "I'll go text him that right now!"

I laughed as I watched the cute little red head skip out of the hallway. I started off to my first class.

* * *

(At lunchtime…)

"Hey James", I called out his name as I saw him passing by my table.

He turned and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Tori".

"So listen, my friend Cat and her date Daniel will be double dating with us. I guess we could go to the carnival tomorrow afternoon. That alright with you?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I have never been to a carnival before", he said.

I looked at him in shock. "Seriously? You've been missing out then! There are fun rides and games we could play and stuff! You'll see!"

He laughed. "Well I guess we will see tomorrow! Wanna have lunch with me?"

I looked back at my friends, who having obviously been listening to our conversation. They waved their hands as if to say "Go ahead!"

I grinned back at them and nodded at James, who took me by the hand to the back of the cafeteria. In the BTR V.I.P. area, I saw Logan and Carlos sitting across from each other playing cards. They saw the both of us together and exchanged sly smiles with each other. At least I wasn't on bad terms with them anymore.

Sitting by himself, I saw Kendall, who was already getting up to leave.

"Hey Kendall!" I called his name out, but I don't think he heard me. I turned to James. "I need to give him something", I said to him and ran to Kendall before he left the cafeteria.

"Kendall!" I said his name one more time. He finally turned around and saw me.

"Hey Cheekbones", he said smiling.

"Hey", I said out of breath. "I forgot to give you this at your birthday party", I handed him a small box. "It isn't much, but I thought it seemed fitting for you".

He opened up the box and grinned when he saw the guitar keychain. He picked it up and read out loud the engraving, "It's always a good time".

He looked at me with a big smile. "Thanks Tori, this is honestly the best gift anyone has ever gotten me".

"No problem Kendall, I know it's a bit late, but hope you had a good birthday", I said giving him a small hug.

I turned around and saw James waiting impatiently at the table for me. "See ya later", I said to Kendall before running off to sit with James.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I smiled to myself as I played around with the guitar keychain Tori got me. I really meant it when I said it was the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. It may have been small, but it was unique. I smiled at the words she had engraved. She really put some heart into this present.

Every year, I get big, expensive stuff like a giant screen T.V. or a huge lava lamp. No one has ever got me anything like what Tori had given me. The guitar keychain, I could tell, was made of sterling silver, while the strings of it were made out of gold. I held the keychain close to my chest.

Don't worry Tori, if James messes up with you, I'll be there to catch you when you fall. Like I said to James, I would fight for your heart, no matter what.

* * *

Tori's POV

I never thought I'd say this, but I actually ENJOYED having lunch with James. He has the sexiest laugh and every time he looks at me, I just melt right there on the spot. I never thought I could ever get so attached to someone like him…

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had a free period today right before dismissal. I decided to go to the fire escape and maybe read a little. After my class, I quickly walked to the nice and quiet, peaceful place. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Looks like someone's exhausted", a voice nearly made me jump up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kendall.

He shrugged. "Just chilling out here, like I always do", he replied coolly.

He walked over towards me. "Anyways, I wanted to say thanks a lot for the present you got me. It really meant a lot", he said.

I looked down and blushed. "Thanks, I had no idea what to get you, so I just got you something simple".

Kendall put his arm on my shoulder. "It was the best gift anyone has ever gotten me Tori", he said sincerely.

Things got a bit quiet and awkward for some reason…

Luckily, Kendall broke the silence. "Song is due this Friday…" he said. "Wanna try to work on it afterschool today?"

"Sure! I think its coming along pretty well, don't you?" I said thinking happily about the song we have been working on.

"Yeah…", he said softly. Suddenly, I felt myself staring into his eyes. Something was just unforgettable about his stare…it just makes my heart flutter. But even if I wasn't with James, there is no way Kendall would like me. All he sees me as is his classmate and hopefully friend.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I was just watching Tori play the piano and get frustrated when she couldn't think of the right notes. She was so cute when she got angry. I think that's what got me attacked to her. The time when she punched James in the jaw kept replaying over and over in my head.

The truth was, I didn't care about the song too much. As long as I got to hang out with Tori, I didn't mind doing the work. Besides, it was turning out pretty well.

"Yay!" she clapped excitedly. "We are almost done with the song!"

I smiled seeing her look so excited. She was so...interesting, but in a good way.

I know its wrong to be thinking this, especially since James is my best friend, and they are "going" out, but a girl like Tori only comes around once in a lifetime. Who knows if I would ever find a girl like her ever again?

Still, I promised to myself that I would not try and flirt with her anymore. James was my buddy. We have been bros since kindergarten. BTR has always promised ourselves that we would never let a girl get between us. That's gotten a lot complicated since Tori came…

"Hey Tori!" came the sound of my annoying eleven year old sister.

"What do you want Katie?" I asked annoyed at she was disrupting our practice time.

She rocked back and forth on her heels. "I was wondering if Tori would want to stay and have dinner with us".

I looked at Tori, who nodded, "Sure, if its not too much trouble!"

"Its no trouble at all! Finally! I have a best friend to invite over to dinner!" Katie said excitedly. I raised my eyebrow. Best friend? Katie was not really social in her school. She seems to tend to make friends with adults instead of people her age. I watched the two girls squealing in excitement together.

I smirked looking away. Tori IS a child. That's what I love about her as well.

* * *

"Kendall, Katie! Dinner time!" yelled our mom.

Katie took Tori's hand and led her out of the room. I continued to look at Tori from behind as she and Katie giggled and whispered to each other. Such girls!

During dinner, Tori and Mama Knight (my mom) got along well surprisingly. Mom seemed surprised when we told her that we were just friends working on a school project. Everytime Tori turned away, Katie would give me a thumbs up or a wink. I scoffed and looked away from her.

By dessert time, everyone was already stuffed, and Katie, who had been talking a lot all evening, soon fell fast asleep in her ice cream. I chuckled as mom carried sleeping Katie to bed, which left me alone with Tori.

The clock then chimed. It was already 8pm! Tori looked at the clock and said, "Oh my, I think I better head home now", she said. She than looked at me. "Thank you so much for the meal", she said.

I shrugged. "No big deal. Come over and have dinner with us anytime. It seems like Mama Knight and Katie love having you here". I love having you here.

She smiled at me, getting up from her chair. I got up from my chair as well and walked her outside of my house.

"See ya tomorrow", she waved at me.

"Yeah, see you", I said back. She skipped along the sidewalk, making me chuckle to myself and shake my head.

I walked back into the house and went to the piano room. I was gathering all our papers together when I suddenly heard a faint "beep".

I looked around to see where the noise was coming from. I saw on the piano bench was Tori's cellphone. Huh, I guess she forgot to take her phone with her. Who was calling her at this time?

I looked at the caller id…

James Diamond.


	17. The Date that Went Downhill

(The next day…)

Tori's POV

Finally it was afterschool! Time to go to the carnival on my double date with James and Cat and her date! I actually was looking forward to having some fun with James. He seemed a lot calmer and nicer. Guess he really wanted to prove he could change.

I smiled as when I saw him waiting for me and Cat at the school entrance. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me. At the corner of my eye, I saw Cat giggle at this a little.

"Are we gonna meet your date at the carnival?" I asked Cat.

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Come on! Lets go go GO!" she jumped up and down happily.

Me and James laughed at her peppiness as we walked to the carnival together. Cat was skipping the whole time. I wondered where she got all that energy from! Guess that's why you gotta love Cat!

As we walked, James then suddenly said, "Oh Tori, by the way, I called you last night…"

"Oh yeah, I can't find my phone", I explained to him. "Probably my sister Trina has it or something…"

He smiled. "Well, I can get you a new phone", he said looking away.

I looked down as I walked. "Thanks, but that's really not necessary".

He leaned close to my face and smiled, "But I want to".

I swear, his smile was making my heart pound out of my chest. I hope it didn't show. I think I was blushing for the rest of the walk, which Cat seemed to noticed and smirked.

We finally arrived at the carnival in no time. I noticed that James kept really close to me for some reason…

"Hey Cat!" a voice came from behind us.

I turned around to see a cute looking guy with jet black hair and a leather black jacket coming towards us. Cat squealed instantly and ran into his arms. Me and James just stood awkward there for a few minutes as we watched Cat and her boyfriend hug each other.

Finally, Cat came and introduced him to us. "Tori, James. This is Ryder Daniels! Ryder, this is my friend Tori and her boyfriend, James!"

"Nice to meet you guys", he said holding his hand out politely to shake our hands. He looked around at the lively carnival and said, "Looks like there's plenty to do around here. Wanna go on a ride?" he asked.

Cat jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go play some games!" she said excitedly.

We went to play a horse racing game first. Me and James verses Cat and Ryder. Me and James won by about a mile, only because Cat kept laughing throughout the whole game. In fact, the whole booth was laughing at her laugh! Now I know what it means when someone's laugh is contagious!

We then went on a spinning ride. Cat was laughing again, causing the whole ride to laugh along with her. James seemed like he was having a good time. The spinning ride was going so fast, I had to wrap myself around James to keep from falling out of the cart! James held me closer, making my heart do somersaults. Then again, it could have been because the ride was going a hundred times faster with a very energetic Cat turning the wheel.

I found me and James laughing as we hobbled off the ride, all dizzy and tired from hold onto the cart so much.

I guess Ryder agreed to a little break since he offered to go buy some drinks for us. James then went along with him as well, leaving me and Cat by ourselves.

"THAT was fun!" I said still laughing.

"Yeah, I know, right! Hahahahahahahahaha!" she said doing her weird and sometimes annoying laugh.

I looked at her strangely, but smiled at the same time. Cat can sure make your day interesting.

"So", Cat looked at me when she stopped laughing, "how are you and James doing?" she giggled a little.

I blushed at the statement for some reason. "Good, I guess", I said.

"I noticed you two were getting REALLY comfortable on the ride", she winked.

"Yeah…" , I said drifting off a little, thinking about the hot brunette.

* * *

James's POV

Me and Ryder were waiting on line waiting for drinks. I was tempted to cut in front of all those people, but that wouldn't look good in front of Tori.

Something was off about Ryder…I didn't like this guy at all. His politeness seemed all fake to me. Also, he showed no interest in Cat whenever they were together. He always seemed to be checking out any girls that past by him.

I also felt the urge to punch him every time he made comments to me, like "You carry around a lucky comb? That's so stupid! Just use hairspray!" No one insults my lucky comb!

I watched Ryder's actions carefully as he whistled at some college girls nearby.

"Check out those chicks! Come on James, lets ditch Tori and whats-her-name and go partying with those college hotties!" he gestured at me.

"Excuse ME?" I asked him. I wanted to beat this guy senseless now.

Ryder simply smiled and shrugged. "Come on James, you could do a lot better than that Tori girl. She is only a high schooler, but we can both score some dates with those college gals instead", he said coolly.

That tears it. I stepped forward and punched the guy in the jaw with as much strength I could muster. Before I knew it, I was on top of the guy, punching every part of his body I could reach.

"Tori is amazing! Do you dare talk about her like that in front of me!" I said punching him again.

"JAMES!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I froze automatically as I saw the two girls running towards me. I immediately got off of Ryder and dusted off my jacket.

Tori looked at me with widened eyes as Cat knelt down to help Ryder out. I was ready to attack him again, but Tori held me back. Surprisingly, she was pretty strong, even though she did not look like it. She stepped in front of me and let go of my hand roughly.

"What the hell happened?" Tori asked me.

* * *

Tori's POV

I was more than horrified when I saw James beating up Ryder. He punched him over and over again constantly. I looked at Cat, who also had the same horrified expression as I had.

"What the hell happened?" I asked James again. I crossed my arms and looked directly into his eyes.

James put his hands in his pocket and looked away, avoiding my eyes. Ryder finally sat up right and looked angrily at James. He quickly stood up, avoiding Cat's helping hand.

"You know what?! I don't need this! I'm out!" Ryder yelled before stalking off angrily.

Cat whimpered as she saw him walk away. I looked back at James. I was ready to murder this guy for beating up my friend's date.

"I'm out of here, too. That bastard just ruined my day", James muttered angrily and stalked off in the other direction. "I'm never doing a commoner date like this ever again!" That stung a little for me.

"James!" I called out his name, but he continued walking.

I looked down at Cat, who was on the verge of bursting into tears. I knelt down beside her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Cat", I said sincerely.

Cat shook her head. "It's not your fault Tori…nor is it James I'm sure. Ryder probably did or said something to provoke him. I mean, even James wouldn't punch someone without a reason, right?"

I couldn't answer her. Would James hit someone without reason? I hope not…he hasn't done anything like this for a while, too. Maybe if James explains himself, there would be a good, logical answer as to why he did that.

At least I hoped there was…

Cat swallowed and tried to smile. "Anyways, I couldn't help notice today how Ryder was not really giving me any attention…"

Poor Cat…I thought. She is the sweet girl ever! She doesn't deserve this.

Cat sighed. "I wonder if it's over between the two of us…"

I looked down. I couldn't help but feel really guilty about taking James with us. Thanks to him, Cat's relationship with a guy she really liked was over within a day.


	18. Break ups

James's POV

"Woah James, what happened?" asked a Logan when he opened the door.

I went to Carlos's private club since I needed a few drinks to calm me down. I was probably a mess from beating up Ryder, but I didn't care. I'm not going on another commoner date like that ever again if that's how I'm going to be treated!

I pushed past Logan roughly and took a seat at one of the red, leather couch. A random girl was sitting across from me and squealed when I kicked the coffee table in anger towards her.

"Get out", I said to her in a low, dangerous voice.

She looked at me and scoffed as she walked over to Logan, wrapping her arms around him. "You aren't gonna let him talk to me like that, right Loggie Bear?"

Logan just shrugged and pushed her out the door. My friends knew when I shouldn't be messed with. He quickly locked it and went to go take a seat on the couch across from mine. Kendall and Carlos were playing cards games on the pool table, but stopped when they saw my attitude.

Carlos got up and walked over towards me. "What's up with you?"

I made no eye contact with any of them and didn't answer. Worst date ever…

Shit! I forgot all about Tori! I hope I didn't hurt her feelings by leaving her there like that. I had to call her. Impulsively, I pulled out my phone and called her number. The second I hit the "call" button, I remembered that Tori had lost her phone. I was about to end the call, but suddenly, I hear a ringtone play…

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action—"

I turned around and saw Kendall taking the phone out of his pocket. I hung up on my phone, and the ringtone almost instantly stops playing…that's Tori's phone.

"Where did you get that?" I try to ask as calmly as I could to Kendall.

He shrugged. "She left this at my house yesterday. I was gonna go return this to her whenever I saw her, but since you're her boyfriend, why don't you?" He put the phone on the coffee table and left the room without a word.

My eyes widened at what Kendall had just told me. "So you guys were together…"

_"Oh yeah, I can't find my phone", Tori said. "Probably my sister Trina has it or something…"_

Was she lying to me when she said that? What the hell was happening?

* * *

(The next day at lunchtime…)

Tori's POV

I waited anxiously for James to arrive to the cafeteria. So far, no signs of him or the rest of BTR anywhere…

The doors open and I see James walking in. He appeared to have no emotion on his face as he walked towards me.

"Hey James, I—", I didn't finish my sentence since he just walked straight past me. What was it NOW?

I walked past him and stood in his way. I looked at him and folded my arms. His expression did not falter.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I asked him.

To my surprise, instead of answering my question, he reaches into his pocket and pulled out my cellphone and hands it to me.

"My phone! How did you get this?" I asked him.

"That's what I should be asking YOU!" he shot back at me. What was his problem?

"Look, it doesn't matter! I want to know what happened between you and Ryder yesterday!" I said.

"...doesn't matter?" he whispered.

I ignored his sentence. "Why did you beat him up?"

"I don't want to say", was his reply.

"So are you the type to hit people without reason?"

James suddenly looked away and put his hands in his pocket. "Cause I just felt like it, okay?!" he shouted.

Was he kidding me? I thought he was better than that!

I shook my head and turned away from him. "I can't believe you! I guess you really ARE that kind of person! You hurt my friend by driving her boyfriend away, and you never even apologized!"

James scoffed. "She should be happy that the 'great' me saved her the trouble".

"Are you joking?! You haven't really changed, have you? Bullying people just because you are rich, you push people around cause you feel like it…you're the worst kind of person".

I started to walk away when James grabbed my hand and made me turn around to face him.

"Hey! What are you saying?" he shot at me angrily.

I scoffed. "Isn't obvious James? We are through!" I shouted in his face.

Not caring about everyone watching the scene, I ran out of the cafeteria and went straight to the fire escape. I wanted to scream right now. That boy makes me so angry…he was unbelievable! He hurt my friend and doesn't even apologize….unforgivable!

I just needed to be alone now. I sat on a step and buried my face in my hands.

"You okay?" came Kendall's soothing voice.

I looked up and saw Kendall leaning against the wall, looking like he had just come out of a nap. I took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, me and James just had…a fight. We are kind of…over now."

"Oh", he said with no emotion.

There was a long period of silence now. I got up to leave when suddenly, Kendall's hand reached for mine. "Hey, do you want to rehearse our song a bit before music class starts? I know it's due tomorrow, but we have a lot of time to kill…" he said.

I blushed at the fact that our fingers were interlocked together. I nodded, not being able to speak at the moment and turning my face away from him so he wouldn't see how red my face was now.

Out of the corner of my eye, he smirked. "Let's go to music room", he said, pulling me up the stairs to the classroom.

* * *

I don't know why, but Kendall hasn't let go of me, even when we reached the classroom. We both sat on the same piano bench together.

"Hey, there is no guitar for you to use…", I said looking around the bare room filled with only chairs and a set of drums next to the piano.

"No problem, I can just play next to you", Kendall said moving closer to me till we were only about a few centimeters away from each other. I start feeling a bit nervous, but I don't move away.

I start playing the piano, and so does Kendall…until our fingers suddenly touch. It's like lightning…some amazing, shocking feeling I get when we touched.

We stop playing and look into each other's eyes. I don't know what was happening, but we both started leaning in at the same time…

"So, this is your answer towards me, huh?"

Me and Kendall both break apart quickly and looked at the doorway to see an expressionless James with his arms folded.

I opened my mouth and whispered automatically, "James…"

James continually stares at the both of us and doesn't move. Kendall starts to get up from the piano bench. "James…"

But James walks away almost instantly. Oh man, out of all the people who had to catch us, why did it have to be James?

There was an awkward silence between me and Kendall now. Kendall was still standing up, looking at the ground. I kept looking at the doorway James had just stood at.

I looked back at Kendall, who was stilled looking at the ground. I tried to laugh it off, as if the whole thing was just a big mistake, all that came out was a nervous giggle.

"James is always jumping to conclusions, isn't he?" I tried to smile, but it was hard. It was clear that I was about to kiss his best friend right after we broke up. As annoying and stupid as James was, I felt pretty bad for doing that.

To my surprise, Kendall says, "Jumping to conclusions, huh?", and he walks out.

He sounded hurt for some reason when I said that, but come on! It HAD to be a mistake. We both just got caught up in the moment, and we uninstinctively started to lean in at the same time. Plus, there is no way he could like me! Never! Absolutely ridiculous, right?

* * *

James's POV

I shoved two people hard onto the ground as I walked through the cafeteria. Good. Maybe they could feel my pain.

Suddenly, I punch some kid with glasses as hard as I can with my fist. I don't care anymore! You hear me? I don't CARE!

"James! What the hell?" Logan walked over along with Carlos. The cafeteria had become quieter.

Suddenly, some kid dropped his spoon and stoops down to pick it up. The sound annoyed me. I stepped forward and struck the kid in his jaws.

Carlos opened his mouth in surprise. "James! Calm down man!"

A crowd had formed around us as Carlos and Logan tried to pacify me. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me, making me turn around to see the person.

Kendall. The stupid traitor. He has the nerve to face me after I caught what he and Tori were about to do…

I remained planted to where I was, however.

"James", Kendall said my name, trying to get my attention. I turned away from him.

"Logan. Carlos", I said. "Kendall is no longer our friend anymore".

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Kendall was a traitor. He would no longer be a friend of ours.

"What are you saying?" Carlos asked. Logan walked over to Kendall, trying to ask him what had happened.

Suddenly, Tori runs into the cafeteria and looks around until she spots me. I turn away quickly to avoid any eye contact with her.

* * *

Tori's POV

"What's going on?" is the first question I ask as I watch the tension between the guys increase. Kendall appeared to be glaring at James. James was looking at the ground while Logan and Carlos looked worriedly at the two.

"Guys", James suddenly says. "Kendall is no longer part of BTR. Logan and Carlos, you are not to talk to him anymore", he said in a low voice.

Everyone gasps and starts to murmur. I wanted to slap this boy! How could he say that to his friend?

Kendall remained with no emotion, however. Logan and Carlos, like everyone else, could not believe their ears.

"What are you talking about?! Kendall! What did you do?" Logan marched over to Kendall.

"LOGAN!" James shouted, making everyone jump. Then softly, he said, "He betrayed me".

I started shaking with anger myself at this boy. Did he have no heart?

"Hey!" I shouted, making James turn towards me in surprise. "How could you say that? You guys have been childhood best friends! How could you just kick him out of the group like that?!" I shouted angrily at him.

James made no comment, however. He walked past me, with Carlos and Logan walking and stumbling behind him to keep up. As they passed me, they mouthed to me 'what happened?'

I kept my eyes on James, however, who turned back and made eye contact with me for two seconds before looking away again. I felt myself ready to charge at him, when someone puts their hand on my shoulders.

"It's fine", Kendall said to me softly. Having said that, he swiftly walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was no longer looking at me, but I could hear that they were talking about what had just happened.

"Omg…did BTR just break up?"

"What happened?"

"I'll bet that Tori girl is the reason they were fighting".

"I wonder what she could have done to make them fight like that?"

I kept hearing all this as I exited the cafeteria as fast as I could as well. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Cat, Andre, and Beck looking worriedly at me. I hope they wouldn't think different about me…


	19. I Accept

Tori's POV

I decided to hang out at the fire escape till school let out. I didn't really care now if I missed my last period math class today. I couldn't handle this stupid stress anymore with everyone poking me and asking for the details. I've got none! You hear me?

I let out a long, frustrated sigh as I thought about James. What had happened to him all of a sudden? Everything was smooth sailing, and then suddenly he gets angry and knocks a few teeth out. According to him, he says it was because he felt like it.

Deep in my heart, I knew this wasn't true. Even James wouldn't go around hitting people without reason. I knew it in my heart. But why won't he tell me what really happened? I wanted to be someone he could go to for help, someone he could talk to. I wanted that someone to be me. Did he not trust me or something?

I clutched to the railing as I slid my back against the wall, getting a headache from all this thinking.

"You still thinking about James?"

I turned to the side and saw Kendall with his usual smirk standing by the doorway. Thank god he didn't seem mad at me anymore…

"No", I lied quickly. I looked at the ground, feeling myself turn hot as he seemed to be looking me over. Okay, so maybe I do still have feelings for Kendall…

He walked over to me and leaned against the wall across from me. "Well then, if that's the case, we don't we go out together on Saturday?"

"Sure…", I said. It took me about half a second to realize what he had just asked me. "WHAT?!"

Kendall laughed and shook his head. "You're so cute", he said.

I felt myself turn into a dark shade of pink when he said that. Did he just call me cute?

"So, how about it?" he asked again.

Should I? I really shouldn't considering I just broke up with his best friend about an hour ago…but whatever was between me and James is over now. Maybe I should give Kendall a chance…besides, I know I really want to say yes to him right now considering I kind of, maybe had a crush on him.

I don't care what James thinks! He's not in charge of my life. Ugh! Stop thinking about him Tori. You guys are no more. Better to move on.

I smiled at him. "I accept".


	20. Threats

Tori's POV

I felt like squealing, like one of those weird, obsessed fan girls. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Kendall!

Still, I can't help but think about James once in a while…

No, I would not think about him anymore! I should be fair to Kendall, I mean, despite the fact that he is rich and powerful, he treated me better than how James treated me. He was there for me. And I was truly falling for him.

I knew that I had lingering feeling for James, which bothered me. All those kisses and hugs we shared, it seemed like it all had meant nothing to him!

I thought to myself, he's no good for you Tori, Unlike Kendall who is there for you.

I sat trying to do my homework in the living room while Trina was blasting a new guitar she had gotten for herself at the mall. I tried to block out the annoying sound, but I think, if it was even possible, that the guitar she played was worse than her singing!

"Trina!" I yelled at her over the horrible noise.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"The volume!" I screamed.

"Oh, okay"

I leaned back into my sofa, but to my annoyance, Trina cranked the volume of the amp even higher. I swear, this house is gonna explode from the loud, horrible noise.

"TRINA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I threw my papers onto the table and walked over to the amp and turned it off.

"Hey! What was that for?" Trina said in surprise.

"I meant the noise was too LOUD! I could hear it alright!"

"Oh, whatever", she just said. I rolled my eyes at her. God, I loved her, but I wanted to kill her sometimes…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it! Maybe my new boots came in!" Trina rushed over to get the door as I sat back on the sofa to finish up my math homework.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" I heard Trina say.

"I'm Brooke Diamond, head of the 'Diamond World Finance Group'", I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Diamond?

"Uh, sure. Please come in…", Trina said uncertainly.

I looked up from my work to see a pretty faced woman, probably in her late 30s, dressed in an expensive looking mink coat and wore very high red high heels. She indeed looked like an ideal rich woman. Behind her looked like two body guards with silver suitcases.

She sat on the orange sofa across from where I was sitting. I wonder what she wanted?

"I take it that you're Tori Vega?" she said. "I looked you up. I have to admit, your performance at the showcase intrigued me, and I do congratulate you on your success of getting a scholarship to Hollywood Arts".

Wow, she seemed nice. I smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Diamond. I really—"

"Let me finish", she interrupted. This can't be good…

"James has a big future ahead of him. The economy of the United States depends on the 'Diamond World Finance Group'. And you know me, as a concerned parent, wouldn't want him to trip over such a small pebble in his way…"

"So what are you saying?" Trina asked gritting her teeth. I wasn't liking this woman anymore.

Brooke Diamond snapped her fingers. The two men behind her opened up the suitcases, revealing a large amount of money.

"This will be your reward for staying away from James and the rest of BTR", she said smugly. "The other three boys also have big futures ahead of them and I do not want them to be disturbed by some commoner like you. Promise me you will never go near the boys again".

I can't believe she was actually trying to bribe me with money! I crossed my arms and stood defiantly. It was now because of pride that I wasn't accepting the offer. I refused to be pushed around by someone that was rich.

To my surprise, Trina smiled. "Aww Tori, isn't that nice of her?" she said.

"Excuse ME?" I asked her angrily.

"Let me just get something to thank this wonderful lady for such an offer!" Trina said walking into the kitchen. To my surprise, she pulled out a fire extinguisher and walked back over to where we sitting.

"Here you go", Trina said feigning sweetness and blasted the lady with white stuff from the fire extinguisher.

I held back a laugh as Mrs. Diamond stood up and looked angrily at Trina.

"Well! Fine, if that's how you will treat the head of 'Diamond World Finance Group', you have made a huge mistake! You will regret this. The BOTH of you girls". With that, she was escorted out of our house by the two men.

Once she was out of our sight, I hugged Trina gratefully. "Thanks Trina", I said. I felt bad that she was now involved in this mess…

"It's fine Tori….she deserved it. I know how much you liked James", she said sincerely.

"About that…" I still haven't told her about Kendall. "Actually, me and James broke up today…but I'm kind of going out with his friend Kendall this Saturday".

Trina smiled at me. "But you still like James", she said.

I looked at her. "What?"

Trina shook her head and smiled. "Tori, I know you too well. P.S, you have got to stop talking to yourself outloud!"

I turned red. So she heard everything I was thinking of before?

"But I like Kendall", I said.

"But you still have feelings for James. And I'm sure they are feelings that will never go away", she said walking up to her room.

_Feelings that will never go away_…I wonder if Trina might be right about this…

I hope she isn't.


	21. Good Time

Tori's POV

"Calm down Tori", Kendall winked at me. I blushed a little at this, but it didn't calm my nerves at all.

We were finally gonna perform our song today in music class, and I'm actually pretty proud of how it came out. It was the perfect song you could dance to, and it was so much to write, considering we are now friends.

I have to admit, I was growing to like Kendall little by little everyday. And it was weird because we both flirted with each other, but in a friendly way.

I leaned back in my chair as I watched Cat and Jade perform a duet together. The song was half over, so I prepared myself and got my music sheets together.

When their song was over, the everyone clapped except Kendall of course.

The teacher said, "That was excellent girls. Full marks".

Kendall snorted. "Please, how amateur-ish".

Jade glared at him while I gave Cat an apologetic look. Kendall still had the same attitude towards everyone else.

"Next, we have Kendall and Tori performing a duet together", the teacher said.

I handed her the music sheets and went to the stereo to put in our already recorded music. Kendall tossed me the mic and smiled coolly at me.

Finally the music started: (**BOLD-Tori**, Normal-Kendall, **_Italics BOLD- Both_**)

**Whoa-uh-oh**  
It's always a good time  
**Whoa-uh-oh**  
It's always a good time

I caught myself looking at Kendall to much as the song had started. I kept blushing and found myself glancing a lot. Kendall noticed this and gave me his famous cocky smirk as he sang the first verse.

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What up with this print song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

He really did have a great voice…I mean, even though he still was a jerk and probably bought his way into this school, he was really talented still. Okay, so maybe I DID have a crush on him. To my surprise, he got up and took me by the hand. We started dancing a little in sync with the song.

**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
****It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)**

To my surprise, the rest of the class started get up and dancing around a little. They even started singing along with it! Everyone looked like they were having a good time…even Kendall! His rare smile looked so cute…

**_Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

Kendall held my hand the whole time. Somehow, I felt as though we had known each forever! I felt a spark of electricity running through my entire body. Everyone dancing to the beat of the song as my solo came up.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

Good morning and good night  
**I'll wake up at twilight  
****_It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)_**

At one point, we sang so close together. I mean, I swear I felt his lips brush against my skin. It gave me chills, but the good kinds. Me and Kendall sat on the stereo as everyone continued dancing. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we continued singing.

Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
**Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there**

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**_It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**

Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

The last few lines ended with the whole class singing. I laughed and as I felt Beck, Andre, and Cat lift me into the air finishing our song. Kendall was even grinning a lot! Everyone burst in applauds and me and Kendall took a bow.

"Excellent! That was excellent!" the teacher said.

"You know, you guys should actually record that song and send it to a record company or something!" Andre said.

I shrugged. Honestly, this wasn't a professional thing we did, just for fun. But it really turned out well….

Everyone started muttering, "Yeah, you should".

I looked at Kendall who gave me a shrug and the I-Don't-Care look. The teacher nodded along with everyone else. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if this turns out to be a hit!"

A hit? I guess it certainly was possible…this could be a good stepping stone in my music career! Kendall next to me grinned and said, "Let's do it".

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me. His rare smile again…god I wanted to kiss those lips, but suddenly I see an image of James in my head. Get out of my head! Why do I keep seeing him?

Everyone cheers and smiles, happy for us, but something inside makes me not celebrate with everyone else…why am I feeling this way? Could I still have feelings for James?

"Hey Cheekbones, don't forget about our date tomorrow!" he winked.

Cat, who was next to me, opened her mouth wide and looked at me, giving me a thumbs up when Kendall wasn't looking. I laughed a little as I blushed thinking about our date tomorrow. Nothing too special, we were just going to the mall.

Did I love Kendall? Did he like me back? I thought he only saw me as a friend, so asking me out blew my mind away. However, I did feel bad that he was kicked out of BTR because of me…

As I thought about this, I decided to take my anger out on James. After all, this was HIS fault, that selfish bastard. I decided to come to one conclusion:

I hate James Diamond.


	22. Date Crasher

Tori's POV

Ugh! I forgot to curl my hair! Oh wait, I did. What did I forget to do again?

Yeah, I'm a mess. I'm supposed to meet Kendall at the mall by ten o'clock. It was already nine-thirty and I haven't even picked out an outfit yet!

I decided to settle with a simple skirt, pretty skirt and a yellow tank top. Nothing too formal or sloppy.

I finally headed out my door, thanking my stars that I was just on time. Suddenly, I stop. My eyes widen as I saw James standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket. Was he waiting for me?

He spoke first. "Where are you going all dolled up?"

I looked into his brown eyes and nearly fell for him again. Then I reminded myself that I hated him. I tried walking past him, but he grabbed my arm so I couldn't move.

"It's none of your business James Diamond", I said stiffly.

He narrowed his eyes and his face leaned closer to mine. He was going to kiss me. I pushed him away and turned to face him.

"If you must know, I'm going on a date with Kendall" I said walking away, when suddenly, he grabs my arm again.

"Apologize to me now. I'm willing to forgive you", he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"EXCUSE me?"

He pulled me closer. "I mean I'm giving you one last chance!" I tried pulling out of his grip, but he holds onto my arm tighter.

"Stay away from Kendall", he said. Was this guy serious? By the look on his face, he WAS serious.

"What are you saying?"

"What I say is absolute! Stay away from him!" he yelled.

I pulled my arm away, surprising him a little at my strength. "I'm not going to be pushed around by you anymore! You can just go to hell!" I yelled in his face before walking away.

"Oh, and one more thing", I stop but don't make eye contact with him. "Your mother came to my house the other night. She offered a lot of money to stay away from you and BTR, but I refused. You can also tell her that I don't care how rich and powerful she is, I won't be pushed around by any of you! You guys are the worst kinds of people".

I ran towards the direction of the mall, leaving him standing there.

Why can't he just leave me alone?

At last, when I knew I was far enough, I started walking. I pulled out a mirror to fix my hair a little and adjust my make up. It was already nine-fifty, but I had arrived at the mall. Thank god I'm not late.

Kendall was already standing outside of Starbucks, waiting patiently. "Hey", he said.

"Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting", I said to him.

"It's no problem to me", he said. "You look cute today, not that you're not cute already".

I giggled. He took my hand. "Come on, let's go get some coffee", he said.

* * *

I sipped my drink quietly. Kendall did the same. For some reason, being on a date with him was not as great as I had hoped. We didn't really talk and things just seemed all awkward.

"So…", he said.

"So…", I said.

"How's your coffee?" he asked.

"It's good".

"That's good".

See? Awk-ward! When we were done with our coffee, we just walked around the mall for a little. I honestly didn't know what to do. It's weird, because just a few days ago, I felt as though we had known each other for years, but today, we were like complete strangers!

"Oh yeah", Kendall suddenly said. "I've sent in our song to my record label and he loved it".

"Really? That's awesome!" I said smiling.

Kendall smiled as well. "He said that he wants us to record it. He said it was possible that it could be a hit song!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" I said hugging him. My eyes widened, however, as I saw who was watching us. I slowly let go of Kendall.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. He turned around and saw who I was looking at, but he didn't look surprised.

James stood there with his hands in his pocket staring at the both of us. I quickly turn my stare into a glare and walk up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, remembering I was still angry at him from before.

"What do you mean? I can go where ever I want!" he scoffed.

"Why are you following me?"

"Who says I'm following you? Why are you following me?"

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that".

* * *

Kendall's POV

I put my hands in my pocket as I watched the two argue.

"You're the one that carries a 'lucky comb'!"

"Don't you dare insult my comb!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous-er!"

"That's not even a word!"

"It is if I say it is!"

I looked down at the ground as the two began drawing a crowd. I think I kind of knew that Tori had feelings for James, yet I asked her out. Their argument continued going off topic…

"Look it up in a dictionary!"

"I don't even need a dictionary to know that it's not a real word! Look up 'James' in a dictionary and you'll see the definition, 'a conceited jerk'!"

"Give me break!"

"Why don't you give ME one! This date was going so well until you crashed it!" Tori grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me away. "Come on Kendall!"

She looked so dangerous at that moment that I just followed her. As we turned the corner, I saw James looking down at the ground. Honestly, I have never seen James so attached to one girl since I have known him. He had always been a player, much like the rest of the guys. Me, I don't usually date since I'm not incredibly as obsessed with girls as the rest of the guys.

However, Tori was just...different and interesting. She proved it since the day she punched James in the jaw. I guess the only reason I asked Tori out was to see if I still had a chance, but the truth was, whether I liked it or not, she was still in love with James...


	23. Realizations

Tori's POV

I can't believe James actually crashed our PERFECT date! I hate him! Just because he was so hot didn't mean he could do what ever he wanted! Wait, did I just call him hot?

I pulled Kendall outside the mall, away from James. I couldn't deal with this right now. Me and Kendall were on a date.

Once we were outside the mall, I slumped down on a bench. Kendall slowly came and sat down next to me. He started chuckling, making me look at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, still chuckling. "You're so cute sometimes".

"Huh?"

He sighed and smiled. "I think that's what made me fall for you in the first place. Just you being yourself". He paused. "But I was too late, wasn't I?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously, someone else saw this before me", he said. "James fell for you before I did".

I looked on the ground. Was it true that James really liked me? I was still finding it hard to believe...

"Hiii guys!" came a high pitched voice. I turned and grinned a little when I saw Cat coming out of the bushes. "If you think I was spying, I wasn't", she lied. Suddenly, behind Kendall, another guy with a helmet came out of the bushes.

"Carlos?" Kendall said.

"Hey! I wasn't spying! Psh, of course not!" he said as he adjusted his helmet, making my grin more.

"Right...", I said slowly.

"Oooh! Lets go there Ryder!" a girl squealed. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Walking into the mall was a slutty looking girl hanging onto the guy, Ryder. Cat's ex boyfriend.

I heard Cat whimpering a little at this. Suddenly, the slutty girl kissed Ryder fully on the lips, making Cat whimper more.

"Hey", Carlos suddenly said to the kissing couple. The girl pulled away from Ryder. When she saw Carlos, she started making a flirty face.

"Heyy", she winked at Carlos, making Ryder look annoyed.

Carlos walked up to her. "Do you want to go out on a date?" he asked the girl.

The girl squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay!" She let go of Ryder. "Sorry, this is not working out", she told him.

Ryder glared at Carlos, but looked surprised when he saw me and Cat. "You guys..."

The girl hung onto Carlos's jacket. "So, where should we go?" she fluttered her eye lashes.

"Actually...", Carlos said. "THIS isn't working out. Sorry, but I'm actually already going out with an amazing girl". He walked over to Cat and put his arms around her. Cat's eyes widened.

Carlos looked at Ryder. "Lost your chance man", he mocked as he kissed Cat's forehead. The slutty girl suddenly burst into tears and ran out of there.

Ryder was looking very annoyed now as he turned to me. He looked at Kendall and smirked. "Already tired of James?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't date people like yourself, who don't care about a girl's feelings".

Ryder chuckled darkly. "Funny, cause that James guy was getting on MY nerves. He sure cared a heck of a lot about you. Then again, he would have done better if he tried to score dates with the college chicks as I had told him to".

My eyes widened. _James...was being loyal to me?_

"That's what your fight was about?" I whispered.

"Of course. He was being all annoying, saying that I didn't know you and all that shit", Ryder replied.

Suddenly, I felt angry. I stood up and walked towards him. "You have no right to ever go out with another girl if you are just going to play with her heart like that".

He smirked at me. "And just what are you-" I didn't even give him a chance to complete his sentence. I struck him as hard as I could across the jaw, making him fall to the floor.

Everyone around me gaped at the scene as Ryder looked at me angrily. "You hurt my best friend", I said. "That was a BIG mistake".

"Why you little bi-", he started to get up and swung his fist at me, which I caught and flipped him neatly in the air.

"If you think I'm just another girl that you can push around, your wrong", I said to him. I walked back to Kendall, Carlos, and Cat, who were just gaping at me.

"You okay Cat?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, she ran and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much Tori, for defending me like that", she whispered.

"That's what friends are for", I told her.

She let go of me and turned to Carlos shyly. "Thanks for that too", she said.

Carlos smiled and shrugged. "Actually, I wasn't kidding when I said that about you. And I kind of want to go out on a date with you", he said.

Cat looked at me and squealed. "Yes! I would love that!" she said hugging Carlos, making me and Kendall laugh. I wanted to talk to him a alone actually...

He seemed to be thinking the same and pulled me away to the side from the new couple.

"Listen, Kendall...I'm so sorry about how this whole date thing worked out..."

He started laughing a little. "Are you kidding Tori? That was the most fun I actually had in a while with a girl". He turned back at Ryder, who was still on the ground. "Man you really knocked the wind out of him", he chuckled.

"Anyways', he said. "I think I know where your heart belongs". He kissed me on the forehead. "And if he ever hurts you, I'll be there for you".


	24. BTR Fight

3rd Person's POV

After Tori left, Kendall looked at his phone.

_Meet me at the park in ten minutes_, the text read from James, his ex-friend. Kendall didn't react surprised nor scared. He simply sighed and walked to the park to meet James.

As Kendall walked to the park with his hands in his pocket, he thought about his date with Tori. Smirking a little, he shook his head and continued to walk.

"Kendall". He looked up at the sound of his name and saw James standing ten feet away from him with no expression on his face.

"James", Kendall replied coolly back.

Silence rang loudly between the both of them. Though they weren't saying anything, their intense stares increased the tension level in that particular area. There was no one else around except for the two for them.

"Stay away from Tori", James suddenly said in a threatening voice.

Kendall looked amused. "Or what? You can't tell me what to do. What if I love her?"

James's eyes widened as he stepped closer to Kendall, who didn't look scared. "Stay. Away. From. Her", he pronounced every syllable.

"Make me". Those two words that came out of Kendall's mouth...that was a mistake. Before he knew it...

BAM!

He was on the floor, with his face on fire from James's punch. Getting up, he punched his ex friend back harder. Blood tickled out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't mind it at the moment.

James looked up in surprise at Kendall, his hands covering his part of the face he got punched.

"Kendall!"

"James!"

The two guys turned and saw Logan and Carlos running towards them. "Stop this nonsense!" Logan said getting in between them.

"Outta my way!" James growled pushing him aside, punching Kendall again.

Logan looked at James in surprised, which quickly turned into anger. "How dare you!" he punched James.

Carlos grabbed Logan by his jacket. "Dude! You're not helping!"

"Get off!" Logan shouted at his friend. Carlos responded by punching him back. Logan recovered quickly as he and Carlos faced each other.

"BRING IT!" they both said, punching and wrestling each other to the ground. Kendall and James were too fighting as well, bruising and striking each other. No one was there to break up the fight...

At last, Logan and Carlos collapsed on each other. James struck Kendall again, causing Kendall to fall back on top of Carlos. James, who was near exhaustion now, grabbed Kendall's shirt, looking like he was about to punch him again.

However to his surprise, Kendall started grinning. "What?" James growled at him.

Kendall chuckled. "Thanks to you, I can't eat apples anymore", he grinned. James gave him a confused look, and he continued. "Tori loves you".

James's eye's widened as he let goes of Kendall's jacket and falls down to his knees. At the same time, Logan and Carlos both groaned.

"Seriously Kendall? You couldn't say that BEFORE?!" Logan half shouted, all bruised up and beaten up.

James, who was now officially exhausted, collapsed on top of the guys. Suddenly, Kendall started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny Kendall?" Carlos asked annoyed.

Kendall chuckled. "I just find it so funny how we were all fighting over nothing really the whole time", he said. "The truth had been set in stone a while ago actually...she just tried to avoid it". He turned to James. "Just remember, if you hurt her again, I won't hesitate to go after her", he grinned.

James grinned as well as Carlos tried pushing him off of him. "James dude, you're so heavy! Get off me!"

"Get off of me!" Logan said to Kendall. James looked over at the three guys and started laughing. The three guys also started laughing as well as they laid on the ground of the park, too tired and beaten up to get up.

But they were reunited once again. They were once again BTR.

* * *

**So sorry for the late late update! Okay, so in this chapter, the guys are friends again after fighting! But don't think the drama ends here. Remember there is also James's mother as well.** **There is going to be about two more chapters. I'm planning on making a sequel right afterwards.**


End file.
